Birthday Wishes
by amkp
Summary: Do those birthday candle wishes really come true? This is a story of Ranger & Steph as they finally get a grip on their relationship and a HEA. Not too hard on Morelli, he's only slightly bumped and bruised along the way…he'll recover.
1. Chapter 1 One of those days

**Birthday Wishes**

By: AMKP

Disclaimer: Not mine, not making the big bucks. Just taking JE's characters and manipulating them into the story that I would use if they were mine…especially Ranger. I'll return them when I'm done playing and hope that they'll use their influence with JE to make the Ranger/Steph HEA ending truth in fact.

This story would not be as interesting or easy to read without the incredible and talented support of my BETA-RangerBabeFan--Thanks a lot, Babe.

Chapter 1-One of those days

You know when you get out of bed on some mornings and you just sense that it's going to be one of those days? Well, for me today is that day. My name is Stephanie Plum. I'm a 30yr old, mildly attractive brunette with blue eyes. For the last couple of years I've lived a very interesting life in my current career choice as a bounty hunter. When this job started I wasn't very good at it, but at the time I was desperate for a job and was determined to make it work for me. I've gotten _a little_ better since then, but frankly there's still a lot of room for improvement.

Lately, the bounty hunter business has been slow. In fact, I only have one outstanding FTA on the books. His name is Lenny Paniske, wanted for doing the 5 finger discount at the local liquor store. I present myself at Lenny's doorstep, knock and wait for an answer. Lenny opens the door and mutters: "What do you want?"

"Hi, I'm Stephanie Plum, I represent Vincent Plum Bonds. It seems you have missed your court appearance and I'm here to take you downtown to reschedule. Apparently, Lenny wasn't going to go along with my idea as he slams the door in my face and I hear heavy footsteps moving away from the door. _Great, he's heading for the backdoor, why can't this ever be easy? I ask myself_. I run to the back of the house giving chase to the retreating Lenny. He runs across his yard me nipping at his heels, we go over his chain link fence--which rips a hole in my favorite pair of jeans, damn-- and down the alley. I finally am able to catch up with him as he is tiring quickly; I fling myself at his fast moving body and manage to grab him around the waist with just enough force to bring us both down into a huge mud puddle left over from last night's rain. We begin rolling around for several minutes, which insures that every part of us is completely covered in mud, I am able to slap the cuffs on him. Just as I am attempting to pull him to his feet he throws his head back and connects with my head..hard. Black dots swim before my eyes and I can feel the huge goose egg already forming on my forehead. I manage to hang on to him preventing his escape and drag him to my waiting CRV. I can hardly wait to see and hear the boys down at the station when I haul Lenny back to the lock up to collect my body receipt.

Upon reaching the desk at the Trenton PD, I'm not disappointed.

"Damn Steph, you're a mess!" Spouts my _friend_ Eddie.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." I clip out, desperate to just get this over with so I can make a quick escape.

"Did you apprehend him at a mud wrestling event?" Eddie asks with a little chuckle.

"Not hardly" I reply. "It wasn't nearly that exciting." Thank God, I did not need to have an audience witness my pathetic takedown and ensuing chase. The people milling around the desk are plenty enough for me.

"Hey, well I'd like to hang around and visit, but I think I need to get home and get cleaned up." I say hoping to make my escape to my car then my apartment for a much needed shower and a Tastykake. Since it was one of _those days_ that isn't going to happen. As I turn towards the door, I run smack into Joe Morelli falling back onto my butt. _Great! The humiliation just keeps on coming, what's next? _"Hey, Cupcake, watch where you're going. Christ, you're a mess!" Joe exclaims looking me up and down with a little wince and a head shake.

I mumble "Sorry." _An argument with Morelli is the last thing I need now, especially with all the very interested observers_.

I have a long history with Joe Morelli. He has been my on again/off again boyfriend for the last couple of years. We are currently in the "off again" segment of our relationship. A few weeks ago we had a big blow up over my job, friends, lack of domestic skills, etc and my current mud encased body is not going to improve that long standing argument. Joe is a good cop and an all around good guy. He's comfortable, like your favorite pair of old shoes and he's predictable, most of the time in his company is spent in the same way day in/day out. His family is as crazy as mine, which is a big time statement. I mean his Grandma Bella scares the bejeezes out me with her insane visions. At this point, we just seemed to have outgrown our relationship. I mean we've been trying this relationship thing since high school and where have we taken it? He wants a wife, 2.5 kids and someone to take care of _all_ his needs. I'm not ready for a second marriage. My first one, to Dickie the slime ball, was a disaster that was talked about loud and long in the 'Burg' for longer than the marriage actually lasted. This type comic relief to the gossip mongrels was not something I was ready to repeat anytime soon. I mean my present job more than kept the gossip mill running full bore, much to my Mother's constant dismay. I really never wanted to be a 'Burg' housewife, I still don't know what possessed me to marry 'the Dick' in the first place.

I want to be "Wonder Woman." I want to fly and feel the clouds floating beneath me, not be chained to a house waiting for my husband to come home. Don't get me wrong I care for Joe, Hell, I love him, I'm just not _in love_ with him and that is something he is having a hard time accepting.

"What happened?..Wait do I really want to know? I mean I ran out of Maalox last week and haven't had a chance to restock my supply" Joe states.

"I'm sure it looks a lot worse than it is." _I hope, _gaining my feet and rising from the floor. "Just the usual day at the office for me. I knock on the door, ask the skip to come with me to reschedule, he refuses and makes a run for it. I give chase, I tackle him from behind, we go down in a mud puddle and roll around a while and Viola! here we are." I grimace, realizing that my job wasn't really all that attractive now that I put it that way.

"Cupcake, you don't have to do this job. Frankly you're not very good at it. We could get married and make a great life together. I'll support you and you can give up your crazy career choice. Why don't you come over tonight so we can discuss this further? Bob misses you (giving me a wink). We can order a pizza, watch the game, relax and unwind talk about the future." Joe says with a leering grin.

"No, Joe. I can't do that right now, and to be honest with you, I don't think I can do it ever again. We both know deep down we'd drive each other crazy in no time at all. I mean look how many times I've moved in only to move right back out again. We have a hard time sharing space for more than a few months at a time." I respond, _please just let him drop this conversation so I can go back to my apartment_.

"What are you talking about? Of course, we can be together we just haven't tried hard enough. You can make a few changes, a few adjustments, like quitting this silly job; then we can both be comfortable in a lifelong commitment like marriage. You'll be wife and the mother of my children and we'll be happy. You'll see! Come over tonight and we'll talk about this more. We can give this relationship a real try." He says as looks into my eyes.

"Look, Joe. I'm wet, muddy and my head is killing me. This really isn't the time or the place to be having this discussion. Can I just give you a call sometime or maybe we could met at Pino's for pizza and a beer?" I ask hoping he'll drop this so I can get out of here and back to my apartment.

"Sure, Cupcake. I'll talk to you later." Joe says noticeably disappointed as he looks for a clean spot on my head to give me a quick kiss. Not finding one he just pats me on the back as I head for the door.

I beat a quick escape to my car and motor towards home. I can hardly wait to feel the hot spray of my shower.

As I pull into my lot I notice the black Porsche Cayenne sitting in the parking space closest to the door. _Wonderful._ Is this day ever going to be over? There is no way I can get past and avoid having Ranger seeing me like this.

Carlos Manoso, aka Ranger, is my mentor, my tormentor, my protector and one of my best friends. Ranger is the 'man of mystery' although through the years, as our relationship has grown some of the mystery has been revealed. Don't get me wrong, there is still a lot I don't know about him. He is a man of few words; he uses actions to speak for him. This is where the biggest contradiction begins in understanding the complex person that is Ranger. Even though he has never lied to me outright his words and his actions are not always parallel. He tells me "I don't do relationships," but we clearly have a relationship of some sort. We've lived together a couple of times--strictly platonic, of course-- and have been comfortable together much more so than I've ever been with Joe. I have a key to his apartment and clothes in his closet. He comes to my apartment at all hours of the day or night without invitation, sometimes just to check on me and make sure I'm safe.

He gives off a persona that states "Don't touch, don't get too close." Yet, when we are together he always seems to be touching me. His hand will rest at my neck or on the small of my back as we walk or pushing one of my wayward curls behind my ear. He has turned to me several times when he's had problems in his life and I've tried to help in anyway I can. I've lost count as to how many times he's helped me. I mean he has literally saved my life on more than one occasion, I shudder as I recall several of those instances. During the Scrog incident he told me he was emotionally attached to me and would not be able to live with himself if something happened to me while helping him get his daughter back. Then he proceeded to "exchange" his life for mine and his daughter's, Julie, in the foyer of my apartment. Luckily, the bullets he had taken for us were not fatal and he survived with just the scars left behind. It was in those few moments before Scrog had fired his gun, as our eyes had met and held, that I realized I was "in love" with Carlos Manoso. Looking back there has always been this draw between him & I, but I was always too busy going back and forth with Morelli to pay real close attention to that feeling. It wasn't _all _my fault, I know that's one of my classic lines but this time it really was true. After our one incredible night together, Ranger got out of my bed quickly and pushed me back to Morelli, telling me to repair my relationship with Joe.

Ranger has told me he loves me, using the qualifier, 'in his own way', whatever _that_ means. He seems to know what I need before I even know for myself, most times he can sense my thoughts, I call it ESP. I've learned a few things along the way too though, like I can read his body language and his eyes and have developed my own sort of ESP. These signs from his eyes and body speak of a deep lasting sort of love. He's told me that if Morelli is out of my bed for too long, he would be back in it. I know that he is aware of Joes' & my current off again status. I mean he's Batman and he knows everything.

All that being said, he's going to have a few questions when he sees me like this. No use putting off the inevitable as I shrug out of my CRV and head for the lobby door. As I approach the Porsche I can see Ranger is talking on his cell phone. Our eyes meet and I give him my signature finger wave. His gaze travels down my body taking an inventory of possible injury. He quickly ends his phone call and slides out of the Porsche. I'm greeted with the smell of Bvlgari, leather and Ranger as he steps in close to me.

"Babe" he drawls out. "Looking a little scary"

"Yeah, well it's been one of those days." I say with a half smile.

"How bad are you hurt?" He asks taking in the huge lump on my forehead.

"Nothing more than a band-aid level injury" I joke, thinking back to one of the first times he had helped me with an FTA and got shot in the leg for his effort.

He steps quickly to the door and pulls it open for me; with a hand at the small of back, he propels me towards the elevator. Yippee! No forced exercise, running Lenny down had used up my daily quota. I silently thanked Ranger for having pity on me and not forcing me climb the stairs as we normally do and then we step inside the elevator car.

When we get to my apartment door, Ranger reaches for my keys from my outstretched hand and opens the apartment, doing a quick scan for possible threats. You just never know in my life. After a slight nod, he ushers me through the door.

"Do you need any help with a shower, Babe?" He asks suggestively eyes searching my face for an invitation.

"No" I sigh lightly. I know first hand that he is really good in the shower, but we were not going to travel that road today. "Make yourself at home, I'll be back in a few minutes" I tell him as I head for my bathroom and the hot shower.

I strip out of my dried muddy clothes and dump them into the trash can in my bathroom. I have to wash my hair three times to get all the mud out. Feeling refreshed, I step out of the shower, quickly towel drying my hair and wrapping the towel around myself. I step into my bedroom and there sits a reclining Ranger on my bed. Yikes!

"Feel better?" he asks.

The loaded question. Clean, yes. Naked in just a towel in front of Ranger in my bedroom, I shiver as I feel the little tingle go through my body.

"Yes, except for a pounding headache." Great that sounds like every woman's lamest excuse to avoid sex. But, hey this time it is legit.

Ranger moves his head a little to the left and my eyes glance to the bedside table where he has thoughtfully placed an ice pack, Advil & a glass of water, but no Tastykake. _Dang, maybe there's a short in his ESP_. I go to my dresser and pull out one of his black t-shirts--yes, Ranger has clothes in my apartment, too-- a pair of Victoria Secret bikini panties and a pair of sweatpants. Stand back-the sex kitten is about to be formed. I dash back to the bathroom to get dressed. As I hurry out of the room I just barely catch a slight chuckle from Ranger.

I re-emerge from the bathroom feeling fortified, though not very sexy, in my clothes as I head back to face Ranger's force field.

He walks over to me, grabs my hand and leads me back to the bed. I sit and he hands me the Advil & glass of water. After I finish downing the medication, he gently pushes me back onto the bed with my head resting on the pillow, smoothing my hair back before placing the ice pack on my forehead.

I feel the bed dip as Ranger sits down next to me on the bed. "So, what brings you to my neighborhood today?" I ask, already feeling better now that the ice pack was numbing my aching head.

"I was at the bond's office today. Connie says it's slow." Ranger says softly.

"I received this token on my forehead from my last outstanding FTA. I did manage to get him to the station though, so the day wasn't a complete loss." I say with my eyes closed remembering the scence at the station. I was _not_ going to relive that with Ranger.

"Rangeman has picked up some new clients. There are several searches to be done." Ranger says as he holds my hand rubbing soft circles in my palm. I could feel the tension of the day leaving my body. Ranger's touch always calms me.

_A steady paycheck would help with the rent that was coming due soon. _"Well, I guess I could stop by tomorrow and spend some time doing some searches."

"I opened my eyes as I feel the vibration of a cell phone on my hip that rests against his belt. Ranger grabs the phone off his belt, opens it and says "Talk." After a few short moments he says "I'll be there in 15" then folds the phone and returns it to his utility belt. He looks back to me and asks "You going to be ok?" I nod as he leans forward and brushes a soft kiss on my lips. He reaches out and runs his hand down the side of my face tucking a stray curl behind my ear before standing and saying "Call me if you need something. I'll see you tomorrow at Rangeman." He slowly exits my bedroom, then I hear the door close and the lock tumble back into place.

I close my eyes as I start to drift off to sleep. What a day. Tomorrow has got to be better!

TBC

_So what do you think? This is my first attempt at writing and my first fan fiction. Please give me your review and help me realize my goal of becoming a review slut. More chapters to quickly follow. Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2 Granting a Wish

Birthday Wishes

By: AMKP

Chapter 2-Granting a Wish

**Disclaimer:**** Not mine, yada yada. See Chapter 1 for formal mumbo, jumbo.**

**RangerBabeFan, thank you, you're the best BETA, Babe.**

**Thanks to all of you who leave reviews. It brightens my day and strengths my resolve to keep you entertained with my story. Your support means a lot!**

_I close my eyes as I start to drift off to sleep. What a day. Tomorrow has got to be better!_

I can see light filtering through my bedroom window as I slowly open my eyes. The sun is up so I decide it's time to face the day. _Please let it be an improvement from yesterday _I _silently pray_. I walk into my bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. Yikes! My forehead is a beautiful shade of bluish black_. Well, at least it will match my Rangeman black uniform I will be wearing today, it's always good to coordinate your outfit, _right? Going to my closet I removed the uniform and get dressed_. I'll stop by the bakery for Boston Crèmes, then to the bonds office to deliver Lenny's body receipt and get my check. I also need to check and see if there are any new FTAs since I was there yesterday._

As I swing through the door, I'm greeted by a happy Lula wearing eye shocking orange and yellow this morning. Wow, what a sight!

"Hey, skinny ass white girl, am I glad to see you. I mean I was just telling myself I was getting real hungry for a donut. What's this, you working for Ranger today and what is that on your forehead?" Lula delivers in one long breath.

_Maybe _I pause for a moment, letting by brain catch up with Lula's rapid questions. "Yes, there's a donut for you. Yes, I'm working for Ranger today doing searches and this huge bruise on my forehead is from this FTA's capture yesterday." I say, holding up the body receipt then handing it to Connie. She makes quick work of writing out my check. "Anything new come in since yesterday?" I ask Connie with an eagerness in my voice.

"No, it's really slow, sorry. Guess people are keeping their calendars updated with their court appearances." Connie says with a little frown. "Vinnie has not even made it in yet today". _Thank you for small favors, this day was already off to a better start! _

"Well, girls I need to get over to Rangeman. I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I head for the door and my waiting CRV.

"You be sure and tell my big teddy bear that I send my love and I'll see him tonight." Lula croons as I shut the door.

Well um, I don't think I'll be delivering that message to Tank, Ranger's right hand man and Lula's current love interest. Tank and I get along really well. I like the big guy, but I'm not stepping into his love life. It makes us both uncomfortable.

I drive to the gate on Haywood and use my key fob to gain entrance into the parking garage. I pull into one of Ranger's parking spots that always seems to be open for me when I'm here. I walk over to the elevator, finger wave to the security camera and push 5 to travel to the control room where my cubbie is located. As I hit the floor several of the guys call out their hello's. I greet them back teasing some of them on various subjects as I make my way back to my desk. The in-box is overflowing thanks mostly to Rodriquez , the unidentified person who produces most of my paperwork. _Looks like I'm going to be busy_. I sit down and get straight to work. I've been working for about an hour when I get that familiar tingle on the back of my neck. I didn't need to look up; I know Ranger has entered my cubbie. "Good Morning, Batman" I say with a little smile as I look up at him.

"Babe" he says in way of greeting. Setting a cup of coffee for me on my desk, he asks "How's the headache?"

"Well, I think the color of the bruise is an excellent match with my Rangeman uniform. The headache is gone."

"Ella is fixing lunch for you, today if you're interested. If my meeting finishes in time, I'll meet you on 7 at noon, ok?" Ranger says before pressing a quick kiss on top of my head and walking towards his office.

I _knew_ this was going to be a better day. Ella's cooking always brightens my day!

I work steadily until noon then head to the elevator to travel to the 7th floor and Ranger's private apartment. I use my key fob on the apartment door and step inside. Ella is in the kitchen placing the plates on the raised counter top bar.

"Hello, dear." she says happily, a soft smile moving across her face. "I was so happy when Ranger told me you'd be joining him for lunch today. It's always good to see you."

"You know how I love to eat your meals, Ella. The pleasure is all mine." I say earnestly.

I hear the apartment door open and a few seconds later feel a warm hand press the back of my neck. Ranger nods to Ella and gives her a small smile. She smiles back and turns to leave the apartment with a quick "Leave the dishes, I'll come back for them later. Enjoy your lunch."

"How're the searches going?" Ranger asks, sitting down beside me on one of the bar stools.

"I'm making progress. Rodriquez likes to keep me busy." I mumble as I chew, enjoying every bite of my lunch.

We finish our lunch and I eat all of my dessert. No dessert for Ranger, _of course_, I truly don't know how he can resist, his willpower is _so_ much stronger than mine. We head back down to the 5th floor, in a companionable silence. Ranger walks me back to my cubbie and tells me he'll be out of the office for the rest of day, then adds that he'll see me tomorrow if not sooner.

This becomes the pattern for the next couple of weeks. I stop by the bonds office in the mornings before continuing to Rangeman to work on searches. Most days Ranger & I have lunch together on 7 when he doesn't have a meeting or emergency that requires his attention. Some nights I go out with a few of the guys to Pino's or Shorty's after shift for a couple of drinks. I haven't spoken to Joe since that day at the station, though. Ranger & I have settled into a comfortable relationship, albeit strictly platonic. Ok, there has been a lot of sultry looks passed, some pretty intense petting and several stolen kisses but I mean I'm not dead or currently seeing Joe, so it has all been guilt-free.

Today is August 12th, Ranger's birthday. The guys and I have decided that we are going to take Ranger out to Shorty's for dinner after shift. Of course, I'm not going to be able miss the opportunity to have birthday cake! I hope that I might even be able to talk Ranger into one small piece since it is his birthday and won't cause any permanent damage to his temple.

So, after dinner I present Ranger with his 'Batman' Birthday cake. He is amused, I can tell by his eyes as he looks up at me. I light the candle on the cake and tell him to make a wish as the Merry Men offer several suggestions as to what he might want to wish for. He grabs my hand, pulls me into a quick kiss as our eyes meet then hold and his darken. Then he extinguishes the flame using his moisten thumb and index finger. Oh, boy. I don't have Ranger's ESP but I can wager a pretty good guess on the line of his wish. _Wow, Is it just me or has it suddenly gotten very warm in here?_ I cut the cake and pass it around to the guys and then settle into my place next to Ranger. He & I have come to a compromise and are sharing his piece of cake. We all seem to be having a good time, until I notice Ranger tense next to me, I look up to see what caused this change in his body and notice Joe Morelli walking through the door.

Joe strolls over to us with a bit of a swagger. "Hey, Cupcake! Long time, no see. What's going on? Who's birthday cake?"

"It's Ranger's birthday" I tell Joe, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"Oh, well Happy Birthday, Manoso." Joe says looking quickly between me and Ranger. "Um, Steph can I have a word with you outside."

"Sure" I say in an almost groan, as Ranger steps out of the booth to allow me out.

I can feel Ranger's eyes on me as I move towards the door with Joe. I turn back to look at Ranger and he slams down his blank face. His body has gone rigid and his eyes cold. This ESP thing must be rubbing off cause I can practically feel Ranger's thoughts go through my head. He's thinking I'm going back to Joe and why shouldn't he? It's not like it's never happened before.

Joe & I walk outside and step a distance from the door before stopping. Joe slowly turns to face me looking down at me. "It's been awhile Cupcake" Joe whispers as he leans in closer to me. I take a step back hoping he gets the message and realizes that this is not what I want. Joe hardly notices my slight retreat and the change in my demeanor.

"Yes, it has." I state waiting for what I knew was coming next.

"Ya know, Bob really misses you." Joe says his eyes holding mine pleading with me to give him another chance. We both know this is his invitation for me to come spend the night in his bed.

"Well then, I'll have to stop by some afternoon and see Bob." I counter hoping he will get my message loud and clear. "Right now, though I need to get back inside. They'll be wondering about me and come looking for me soon." I tell Joe. Joe's face flashes with anger.

"So, I guess you're with Manoso now, huh?"

"No, Joe I'm not. We're just friends and co-workers and even if we are more it is not any of your business." I respond.

"You seem awful cozy in there to me" Joe counters.

"Well, it's just me and the guys from work celebrating Ranger's birthday. He is a dear friend to me Joe, we've been through a lot together. Not that it should matter to you, I told you a few weeks ago, I wasn't interested in the type of relationship you're looking for. I want us to be friends, Joe, but it will not be more than that."

"Oh, come on Stephanie, you didn't mean that then and I know you don't mean that now."

"Yes, Joe I do. I'm just not in love with you. I care about you a lot, so let's just be friends, ok? That's all I'm able to offer you at right now." I say as I turn towards the entrance to head back inside. Joe grabs my arm just as Tank steps out the door of Shorty's.

"Hey, Bombshell, everything ok out here?" Tank asks stepping closer to me.

"Sure, Tank, I'm just heading back in. Good-night Joe." I say as I pull my arm out of Joe's grasp. Tank slings an arm around me and steers us back into Shorty's.

When I get back to the table I notice that Ranger is missing, so I turn to Tank for an explanation. "He left, right after you stepped out with Joe." Tank says quietly. "Oh, well I guess since the birthday celebrant has left we'd better get back to Rangeman." I tell the guys.

We all finish our drinks and load back up into the black Rangeman SUVs. When we reach the parking garage I noticed the Cayenne is in its parking place. I give the guys a little wave and head for the elevator, using my key fob to make my way to the 7th floor and a confrontation with Batman.

I open the apartment door, knock softly and call inside. "Hey, Ranger?" No response. The apartment feels calm, soothing, so much like the man who sleeps within these walls. I walk into the living room and hear the shower running, so I toe off my shoes drop my purse on the couch and head for the bedroom. I'm reclining against the headboard when a towel wrapped Ranger steps out of the bathroom door. His eyes immediately sought mine and held.

"What are you doing here, Stephanie?" he asks coolly, blank face in place. _Oh, boy, Batman's upset_. He rarely uses my full name, but I am not going to let that intimidate me. It was time to be brave; we have some things that needed to be straightened out and it is happening tonight.

I jumped right in with the same cool tone he was using with me. "I came back into Shorty's and you were gone. Why did you leave? Did you think I would not come back in? That I'd just leave with Joe and not even say good-bye to you on your birthday."

"That's exactly what I was trying to avoid." He says. "I didn't want you to come in and tell me good-bye before you left with Joe." He's hurt, which confirms my suspicions in regards to the depth of this 'in his own way' love he has for me. _The mask is slipping down and the gloves are coming off._

"So, what does that mean, Ranger? What are you not saying here? Are you telling me you don't want me to repair my relationship with Joe?" I ask taking a deep breath and wondering how he's going to respond.

There was a long, very tense silence, before he begins to speak to me softly.

"NO, I don't want you to repair the relationship with Joe." as he looks deep into my eyes, searching for what?

"So you've told me you 'don't do relationships', that your 'love doesn't come with a ring, maybe a condom'. Well, Ranger, I'm not looking for a 'friend with benefits', and I'm not looking for a ring at this point in my life. But, I do need a committed relationship, not just sex. Is this something you're capable of doing now? Is this something you want too?" I should be nervous talking this frankly to Ranger, but this was too important to screw up. We've already made too many mistakes in our 'romantic' relationship and left too many important words unspoken.

"Babe, there's a lot you don't know about me." He states quietly.

I sigh, "That's true, Ranger, but there is a lot I _do_ know about you. I don't care what you've done in the past. It doesn't matter to me now. I look at the person you _are_ today. What you've done, what you've been through has made you the man who is standing here today. I'm sure there has been a lot of darkness in your life terrible things you've had to do, choices you made that were unpleasant, mistakes you've made that you're sorry for and can't fix. You just have to accept them and move on instead of closing yourself off to anyone who steps in or tries to get too close to you. I know you've killed people. Some in the name of our country, some to protect those you care about and some people who the world was just better off without. I can understand that and accept it, it doesn't frighten me and it doesn't change how I feel about _you_."

"How do you feel about me?" he asks standing still as a statue at the foot of the bed.

"I love you. I'm in love with you." I say putting my cards down on the table. "I have for a long time, but I didn't think you wanted to hear it."

Ranger comes around to the side of the bed and wraps me in his arms holding me tightly against his strong chest. We sat like this for a long time just breathing each other in and feeling the warmth of the embrace. He pulls back from me so that he can look into my eyes.

"I never thought birthday candle wishes came true." He says to me with just a hint of a smile. "I wasn't sure I'd ever hear those words from you. I told myself, no, it would be better if I didn't it from you; it would just make me want things I couldn't have. A relationship with me wouldn't be easy and could even be dangerous. There are people out there who would see someone close to me as a way to put leverage against me. I love you, Stephanie but I don't want you hurt or worse yet killed because of a relationship with me."

"Don't you see Ranger? We already _have_ a relationship. To the outside world, Edward Scrog, Stark Street, The Merry Men, Hell even Joe, they all know how important I am to you. They've all seen first hand how far you will go to rescue me, save me and protect me from danger. So why are we denying ourselves all the benefits of being in a committed relationship?"

"I hear what you're saying, Steph. I've never really been in a committed relationship. My marriage was to give Julie my name. It was about honor, not love. I really don't want to screw this up with you; your friendship is too important to me, too valuable. I want to protect you, keep you safe, because you bring light to my darkest corners. I know you see me as Batman, sometimes you make me feel like him. But, I'm not. I'm not a Superhero, I'm just a man."

"Then keep me close to you. I'm safest and strongest with you at my side. Please, Ranger, don't push me away." I was practically begging.

"Dios, Babe, I don't think I'm strong enough to push you away again." He sighs, cupping my face in his hands as he pulls me into a heady kiss. I can feel all the love that we have held in check for these past few years. Tears slowly roll down my cheeks, this feeling was so powerful, so right. I realize I've never felt this much emotion towards one person in my entire life. This man is so important to me, he centers me, strengthens me, raises me up and lets me fly.

I break the kiss, look into his dark chocolate eyes and say: "Happy birthday, Carlos. I love you."


	3. Chapter 3 Absentince

_**Birthday Wishes**_

By: AMKP

Chapter 3-Absentince

Disclaimer: Same old, same old, not mine…do we have to keep rubbing this in?

Warning: Slight smut, but hey this is Ranger is there really anything slight about him?

Also, little angst at end. Don't panic, just building the drama.

Thanks to my terrific BETA: RangerBabeFan

_I broke the kiss, looking into his dark chocolate eyes and said "Happy birthday, Carlos. I love you."_

"Would you like to have your last birthday present from me?" I purr in my best sex kitten voice as I run my hands up under Ranger's shirt, stripping it off his body and delivering a lick to the center of his chest.

Ranger's eyes immediately turn obsidian black as he lays me gently back on the bed, kissing me softly; like little butterfly wings touching my skin. He starts at my forehead right close to my hairline, carefully avoiding the bruised area in the center. He continues down my face blazing a trail of kisses down to my neck. His hands tugs my shirt out of my jeans and creeps north to my breasts.

It feels like I'm literally on fire, my skin burning wherever his lips touch. I'm crazy with desire for this man. While Ranger is moving in a slow, deliberate path over my body, I want to devour him quickly. Hey, patience has _never_ been my strong suit. I'm running my hands up and down his arms and chest wrapping around to continue down his muscle-hardened back then to his washboard abs.

He pulls my shirt off over my head, tossing it to the floor and gazing down at my sexy black VS push-up bra. He reaches behind my back to unclasp the bra and slowly slides the straps off my shoulders while he looks deep into my eyes. Ranger's eyes leave mine and travel down to my breasts.

"You're even more beautiful than I remember from that night. My dreams of you have been falling short" he whispers in an almost moan.

He begins kissing down the column of my neck. I know from experience that Ranger will leave no part of my body untouched by his lips. The kisses that these lips deliver say more of a message than any words that pass through them. He pays homage to one breast thoroughly before traveling across to the other one.

I reach up and jam my hands into his short military-cut hair and fist them there holding his head close to my body.

He moves from my breasts and continues down to my stomach, delivering little nips that have me jumping with excitement. His hands reach to unbutton my jeans, pulling the zipper down before running his hand inside.

My eyes roll back in my head; my God his touch feels so right. My body is singing getting ready for the Hallelujah chorus. I am preparing to take flight, I can feel it building. And then I come crashing down, not from an impending orgasm, but from the soft ringing sound of Ranger's cell phone.

"Shit" comes the mutter of a curse from the waistband of my jeans. "Sorry, Babe. It has to be an emergency this late at night." Ranger reaches for the phone in the charger resting at bedside. "Talk." His voice is sharp with impatience. "Good Evening, Sir." Ranger responds into the phone, quickly snapping up to a sitting position on the side of the bed.

_Who the hell is this? _I muse.

"Yes, sir. I'll make arrangements right away. Yes, 0500, I'll be there. Good Night." He closes the phone and hangs his head staring blankly at the floor. He looks up at me displeasure and tension clearly visible on his face.

"I have to go to D.C., Steph. I'll need to leave within the hour. I don't have much time and I really can't tell you a whole lot of what is happening. This mission couldn't have picked a worse time for us. I want you to know that I do want to give 'us' a try. I'm so scared of what might happen to you in a relationship with me, but I just can't stop myself from wanting you and I'm tired of trying."

These are important words coming from Ranger; it's costing him a lot to voice them out loud. I know it's hard for him to admit that he's scared about anything, let alone letting me witness his perceived weakness. My love for him grows as he speaks to me; as is my fear of this mission in which he is preparing to leave on. For quite a while I've been aware of some sort of connection he has with government that has him to go 'into the wind' as I have termed it. During the previous times he'd left on these trips I was with Joe and had a distraction. This time was going to be much harder; now that our relationship had changed into something more.

"What can I do to help you?" I don't know what he needs or expects from me at this point, but I want to be strong for him and not break down; there'll be time enough for that after he leaves and during the time he's gone.

Ranger gives me a small smile that warms my heart. "First; stay safe. It's the most important thing. I'll worry less about you if I know that you are being aware of your safety. Second; try not to worry about me, I know it's hard since you have such little information of what is going down. The mission that I have to do is not much different than capturing FTAs, it's just on a larger more complex scale. Third; wait for me. I honestly want to give this relationship a try, but I won't share you, you are mine. I have to be very upfront about that, Stephanie. You'll be safest here in my apartment, but I won't ask you stay if it's not what you want. I don't want to rush things between us or stifle your independence." He pauses a moment, as if a thought just struck him. "In fact, in a twisted sort of way, this phone call came at the perfect time. We were well on our way to repeating our first night together. I want us to make love the next time we come together intimately, not just fulfill an attraction or worst yet repeat that stupid deal I made with you for that night. I was desperate to get you into my bed then and there was not the depth of feeling then that there is now between us. I want to be smarter this time, learn from one of the biggest mistakes I made with you in proposing that deal ." Ranger's voice was filled with emotion.

"You know what they say, Carlos. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, although I don't know how it is possible for me to love you anymore than I already do. I'm going to miss you." I say as the damn tears start welling up in my eyes even as I try to push them back. "Do you know how long you are going to be gone?"

"No, Steph I don't. Probably a couple of weeks but it could be up to a month or more. I hope I'll be back in time for your birthday. I want to make yours as special as you've made mine. I'll never have a greater gift than your words of love they are so very precious to me." He sighs heavily in resignation. "I need to get ready to go. I have to call Tank to take me to the airport so that I can brief him on the drive. He'll be in charge while I'm gone. Please stay here tonight; I can carry the memory of you in my bed in the coming days and nights."

He brushes a light kiss on my lips before rising and going to the dressing room. He emerges in his signature black uniform carrying a large black duffel bag. Returning to the bedside he leans down and gives me a deep passionate kiss. When we separate he pulls me into a crushing hug and says "I'm going to miss you too, Babe; more this time than ever before. I love you."

"Try not to get shot" I quip, really meaning it this time.

Ranger smiles full on "Try not to go too crazy."

He turns to leave, "I love you" I say as he walks from the room and out of the apartment, the door closing softly behind him. As I hear the lock click, I let the tears run freely down my face.

TBC

_Thanks to all of you who give your reviews. They are the true payment to all authors, who give their time with these stories. If you do not usually give reviews, please try, take a moment to review. Thank you!!--Angie_


	4. Chapter 4 Reflections

**Birthday Wishes**

By: AMKP

Chapter 4-Reflections

Author's note: This chapter is mostly the inner reflection of the 'man of mystery', there's a lot going on behind those dark eyes, and we get to take a peek! Enjoy.

_He turns to leave, "I love you" I say as he walks from the room and out of the apartment, the door closing softly behind him. As I hear the lock click, I let the tears run free down my face. _

**RPOV**

_Dios, pull yourself together man_, giving myself a mental head kick. I'm standing in the hall waiting for the elevator to take me to the garage where Tank is waiting for me idling in the SUV. I live for these types of missions, the thrill of the hunt, the adrenaline rush of those final moments before I go crashing through the door to close the op. What's wrong with me this time? Where's the excitement I always feel at the start of the mission? _Oh, come on man you know damn good and well what this is about. _My mental dialogue continues to ramble on. _You just left the most exciting, thrilling, challenging, and rewarding person lying in your bed; the blue-eyed Burg girl who stole your heart in those first few moments you met a couple of years ago in the diner downtown. And now you're going to have the one thing you never allowed yourself to believe you'd ever have….a committed relationship with Stephanie_. Dios! Just thinking about the prospect of a life with my Babe calms me, centers me.

Ok, Manoso, snap out of it! You need to get a plan together and organize all the things you need to tell Tank before you leave from the private airstrip on the outskirts of Trenton. Good thing I have a pilot tonight; I'm in no shape mentally to fly myself to D.C. One more thing Stephanie doesn't know about me. I love to fly! It's a 'high' better than any street drug I ever had in my adventurous youth. I have a collection of planes in the hanger at the airstrip in which I'm leaving from. Maybe when I return I'll bring her out there and let her pick which one we'll take up. Steph might like the helicopter better, to my knowledge she's never been up in one. Something else I need to find out about her. Ok, that's a happy thought for another day.

I mentally begin forming my list of instructions I need to give Tank. I'll be in contact with him as often as I can during this mission, but I heave a massive amount of responsibility on him whenever I go off-line on a mission. I know I wouldn't be where I am today without him. We used to do these missions together, but now with the growth of Rangeman, one of us has to be here to run the company.

"Yo!" I say as I toss my duffel into the back seat and buckle myself into the passenger side of Tank's SUV.

"Hey, man" Tank responds. "You all set? You seemed distracted on the phone. Is it going to be that bad of a mission?"

"No, it's not the mission. It appears to be pretty straight forward and routine. I'll know more tomorrow after I meet with the Secretary. We have a briefing at 0500."

"Then what gives?" Tank asks. "You know I can handle everything here. Though I have to tell you, man, I'm looking forward to the end of this contract. You are still planning on not renewing the contract, right?"

I grinned "At this point, I'm positive this is my final term, and this will probably be my final mission."

"So that's it, the closing of a chapter, huh? It's been a long, hard road; but it's been fun." Tank says with a smile. I can tell he's reflecting on some of our past missions together. We were so young, eager and full of ourselves when we started in the Rangers some 10 years ago. What a ride we've had!

"No, it's not that either. It's Steph." I say quietly.

"What about Steph? Oh, man! She came up to your apartment when we got back from Shorty's, didn't she? She was mad when she came back inside to find you gone. What happened?" Tank's very interested at this point. I'm sure he's aware of how deep my feelings run towards Stephanie even if I'd never voiced them in front of him.

"She told me she loves me and wants to start a 'committed relationship' with me." I'm feeling a little uncomfortable speaking about this with Tank.

"That's great, Ranger! I'm so happy for you both. It's been a long time coming if you ask me." Tank says with an excited hitch to his voice that I've never really heard from my friend.

"Yeah, I'm just mentally trying to come to grips with all of it before I start this mission. The last thing I need is to be distracted in the middle of an op. I could end up dead or worse get a member of my team killed. I had about 30 minutes to process Stephanie's words when the General called with my orders to D.C."

"Well, use the flight to get it worked out, man. You don't want to blow this opportunity with Bombshell so you need to stay safe on this mission so you can come back whole." Tank advised.

"I will. Keep a close eye on Steph for me." I thought a heads up might be in order. "She may come and go from 7. We didn't really work the logistics out. I told her she would be safer there, but I don't know where she will actually stay."

Tank pulled into the small parking lot and parked. We get out and cross to the waiting plane. I shake hands with Jim, my pilot. "Ready to take off?" He asks. "We've been cleared." I turn to Tank and slap him on the back. "l'll be in touch as soon as I can."

"Stay safe." Tank calls out. "I'll try to keep a handle on Bombshell." He steps back from the plane, walking quickly back to the parking lot to his SUV.

During the quick flight to D.C., I sit back to think and collect my thoughts on the events of this evening. Dios, I've spent more time tonight speaking of relationships and feelings than in my entire life, but what I've learned from tonight is that when people are important to you, it requires you to open up a little, let them see some of who you are on the inside. This doesn't weaken you, it makes you stronger. Steph and Tank have more than proven themselves to me; they are worthy of my inner thoughts and feelings. So I need to allow myself to be comfortable with this, be flexible and not so restrictive to those closest to me; by letting go I gain so much more. I can't wait to see what the future holds and I will embrace it with everything I have. Life was about to undergo a drastic change for the better; the years before her had been an empty and dark lonely journey. Now with her by my side it's going to be chaotic, crazy, thrilling…and bound to be one hell of a ride! So with that mental goal in place and comfort with it's decision, I start looking forward to the briefing in two hours.

Two hours later in D.C.

As I walk into the conference room, in the Pentagon, I am greeted by the Secretary of Defense, Ronald Henderson. "Hello, Manoso, how have you been?" He asks, shaking my hand.

"Fine Ron. How is your wife and family?" I really like Ron so I ask the question with genuine interest.

"They're great, settling in to living here in D.C. comfortably. It's been an adjustment moving here from Texas."

This is Ron's first term as Secretary of Defense. We had served a tour together several years ago and became friends, we've stayed in touch since then.

"So, is there a woman in your life?" Ron inquires with a smirk. I give him the blank stare, but he's not buying it. I'm learning a lot from the last 12 hours that the people closest to me see more of what's behind the mask than I ever realized, so there's no sense hiding it from them.

"No, shit?" Ron snaps quickly. "The Great Manoso has finally fallen under a woman's spell. Who is she?"

"It's Stephanie Plum. You remember when I told you about the female bounty hunter Connie, the office manager at the bonds office, asked me to train?" I raised my eyebrow in question, anticipating his nod. "That's her."

"You know, I thought I noticed something different in your manner when you've spoke of her over the years. What's taken so long for you two to get together?"

"It's complicated" I answer, not especially eager to admit my stupidity right now.

"It always is with a woman, Manoso. You should know that by now." Ron adds with a laugh and settles down at the conference table to begin the briefing.

Three hours later, I'm heading to the base to pick up my team for our 1100 flight to Columbia. As I drive, I begin strategizing, working out ways to maximize the resources and complete this mission with the greatest efficiency and speed. Because, the sooner this is wrapped up, the quicker I can be on a plane back to Trenton…and Stephanie. I reflect back to her beautiful blue eyes shining with love and tears as I'd left her laying in my bed. Yes, the future was going to be one hell of a ride!

_Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you are enjoying the story. Chapter 5 up soon!!_


	5. Chapter 5 Here without you

**Birthday Wishes**

By: AMKP

Chapter 5-Here without you

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing, boo hoo.

As always, thanks RangerBabeFan.

Author's note: This is a short chapter, but I needed to end it where I did to make the next one work. Next chapter will be up quickly.

_**RPOV: **__I reflect back to her beautiful blue eyes shining with love and tears as I'd left her laying in my bed. Yes, the future was going to be one hell of a ride!_

**SPOV**

I come awake in slow degrees, taking in my surroundings even though my eyes are still closed. Sinfully soft sheets… hint of Bvlgari…yum…Ranger! I open my eyes and reach out, searching for him until the memory of last night comes crashing back. He's gone. _But, he's coming back…to you._ Suddenly, the weight of missing Ranger seems to lessen. _He'll be alright._ _He's done numerous missions like this, he's highly trained and last but not least…he's Batman_! At least, in my eyes anyway.

Well, if I can't have Ranger in the flesh at least I can smell like him for the rest of the day. I head to the shower and the orgasmic shower gel. After a long session under the hot spray of the multiple showerheads, I dry off and head to the dressing room. I find my Rangeman uniform neatly folded on 'my' shelf in Ranger's closet. I pull on the pants and shirt, lace up my CAT boots, and let my nose lead me into the kitchen for another scrumptious Ella breakfast.

"Good Morning, dear," Ella smiles as I enter the kitchen and sit down at the breakfast bar. "I understand Ranger was called out suddenly last night," she continues as she arranges the silverware next to the plate in front of me. "He left instructions for me to fix you a special breakfast, since he figured you would still be here this morning."

I look down at my loaded plate. Chocolate chip pancakes, yummy! "You've outdone yourself, Ella" I say with a smile, already picking up my fork to dig in.

"Stephanie, you are so easy to spoil. I enjoy stepping away from the usual meals I prepare for Ranger. Will you be staying here while he's gone? It helps me to know so I can plan the cleaning and meal schedule." She waits patiently for my answer.

I'd given this some thought this morning during my shower and decided I wouldn't spend all my nights here. I'll return to my apartment at least most of the nights. I feel closer to Ranger here in his apartment, but he's right. We need to take this slower so we don't rush into things and make a mistake, because what we have between us is too important. I'll only allow myself to sleep here on the nights when I just can't sleep alone in my bed without him.

"No, Ella, I'll be returning to my apartment tonight. I'll let you know if I change my mind. I might spend an occasional night here, but I don't have any firm plans." I sigh regretfully, then smile. "Thanks for all you do for me when I'm here; you always take such good care of me. I'll just eat my lunches in the break room with the guys while Ranger is gone."

"Ok, dear, whatever you think is best; but I know Ranger doesn't mind you being here. In fact, I think he really likes it when you stay." Ella replies, speaking over her shoulder as she leaves the apartment.

I feel lonely here in the apartment without Ranger. He's barely gone 12 hours and I'm already wondering when he'll return.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Taking care of business

**Birthday Wishes**

By: amkp

Chapter 6-Taking care of business

Disclaimer: Where's Ranger?, I've misplaced Ranger. Oh well, they're not mine but I'll return them all except Ranger since I can't find him. Maybe I'll check my bedroom? Giggle,Giggle!

Thanks, RangerBabeFan and her daughter.

_I feel lonely here in the apartment without Ranger. He's barely gone 12 hours and I'm already wondering when he'll return_.

**SPOV**

I leave the apartment and head down to my cubbie. I've been working at my desk just a short period of time when I see Tank heading my way.

"Hey, Big Guy, how are you this morning?"

"I'm good, Bombshell. I thought you might like to know that Ranger made his first check in without incident. I'll give you updates as I'm able; I get 'feeds' through the chain of command as the mission progresses. Sometimes I even speak with Ranger directly, depending on the classification and difficulty of the mission. He asked me to help you with anything you need before he left last night. You let me know if and when you need a hand, ok?"

"Thanks, Tank. It's helps to know that he's all right and please keep me informed with updates, no matter what time of day, ok?"

Tank gives me a small nod and leaves my cubbie, returning to his office. I sit and wonder how much Ranger had shared with his friend about us before he left last night, if anything at all. _Is Tank someone Ranger shares his inner thoughts with? _Ranger has given standing orders, in the past, to all Rangeman employees to help me and keep me safe, so hearing Tank now didn't really surprise me.

The next couple of weeks crawl by at a slow pace, almost mundane. Well, maybe mundane to me, but probably not by most people's definition. I had hauled in 8 FTAs with little to no damage to my person; however two of the Merry Men have been sent to the ER following the takedowns. IT WAS NOT MY FAULT! I mean how was I supposed to know that my first FTA would pull a knife? In his attempt to make a run for it, he ended up swinging his arm, with knife in hand, in a long arc that caught Hal in the bicep, resulting in 25 stitches.

The second Merry Man victim was Lester, who was helping me 'escort' my FTA out of her very cluttered home. On their way through her house towards the door, she reached out with her foot to catch hold of a massive shelving unit filled with large paint cans. As the shelving unit was falling one of the cans hit Lester in the head, rendering him unconscious, and then the other cans fell, spilling open, and covering him with paint of every color. The minimal pain Lester suffered was minor compared to the verbal abuse he took from the other Merry Men. They were ruthless in their insults!

I miss Ranger terribly. This time it is so much harder than any other time he's been gone before. The nights are definitely the worst as I lay awake, thinking back to the night of his birthday. So here I am tonight in my apartment, I head to the bathroom to take a quick shower, blow dry my hair and pull on one of Ranger's black t-shirts. I crawl into bed and lay on my back staring up at the ceiling. I toss and turn, rolling from one side then the other. I flop onto my belly. _Why can I not get comfortable? _My 'spidey sense' is humming that's why. Finally, after an hour of this restless tossing around in bed, I get up and pull on some shorts. I shove my feet in my running shoes and grab my keys and purse, heading out the door. If there is one place that can calm me, it's Ranger's apartment. This is the fourth time I've let myself break down and sleep at his apartment. I pull into the garage and park. As I step into the elevator, I give the guys in the control room a finger wave and travel to the 7th floor. I key fob myself into the apartment, stopping just inside the door and take a deep breath. The smell of Ranger still carries in the air here, and a calm feeling washes over me. I toss my keys and purse onto the sideboard, stripping off my shoes and shorts as I make my way to his bedroom, where I crawl into his wonderful bed. The sheets alone give me some comfort, but the uneasiness isn't completely gone. However; fatigue is finally taking over as I close my eyes, and I fall into a deep sleep dreaming of Ranger.

**RPOV**

I'm so thankful this mission is finally coming to an end. This is my favorite part of every mission…the takedown. It's the fruit of your labor and the sacrifices you've made to get your man. This time the end is even sweeter because I know that within a few short hours I'll be on a plane heading home to Stephanie.

We've tracked the traitorous FBI agent here into the deep jungle of Columbia. The agent, David Fellman, is enroute to our location carrying documents of national security. Good ole Dave had decided that the 'bad guys' were issuing a fatter paycheck and is in the process of selling out Uncle Sam. We'd intercepted intelligence that told us this was the location of the exchange. My team of six men are placed strategically around the perimeter of this small, unmemorable block building where the meeting is set to take place at 0200. I hear the rumble of an approaching vehicle and give the hand signal to alert my team that it's 'show-time.'

The first vehicle arrives carrying the Boss and his two hired thugs. They park outside the building and exit their H3 Hummer, heading for the door. I notice that one of the big thugs has a metal briefcase cuffed to his wrist. Now that the money is here, we wait for Dave to show up. Twenty minutes later a second vehicle pulls up and parks. Dave emerges from his SUV and darts his eyes around his surroundings in an anxious gesture. _Good_, _the bastard is nervous, as well he should be._ He slowly approaches the building and steps inside.

I wait five minutes before I give the signal to my guys to move in. We hit the door in an economy of motion, blasting through and neutralizing all threats with quick efficiency. That is, except for Dave. He's pulled the pin of a hand grenade. I pull up short and take an inventory of the room. I note that the Boss and his hired thugs are dead and that one of my men is applying a tourniquet to another of my men, Jason, who had caught a bullet in the leg. One of the thugs had evidently gotten off a shot before he was killed. I turn back to Dave, who is sweating profusely, his hand visibly shaking.

"Don't come any closer." He tells me. "Drop your weapons and line up against the back wall." He chokes out.

"Ok, Dave. Don't do anything stupid here. You already have a shit-load of problems." I grind out as me and my guys drop our visible weapons to the floor.

"Oh, I don't know about that" Dave states. "All I have to do is take care of my present company and then disappear with these documents."

_Great, he's getting cocky now. The danger level has just escalated._

"Dave, as long as those documents are not in the hands of the proper people you have some big problems." I drop into negotiating mode, trying to decipher what his next move will be. "If you think to add the death of 6 Black Op agents into this mess, the price on your head will grow to a staggering amount. Why don't you just put the pin back in so we can talk comfortably and find a solution to this."

"I know what your solution will be…a federal prison, tried as a traitor against the United States. Don't try your negotiation tactics with me, I've been with the Bureau for 8 years, so I know how this works. If we do this your way, I don't win. I'd rather take my chances with a price on my head." He finishes his little speech and backs towards the door, pulling it open while keeping his eyes on us. Just as he clears the doorway, he pitches the grenade towards us and slams the door. We hear something large and heavy being dragged in front of the door on the other side.

The four un-injured members of my team sprint to the door and begin pushing at the door, trying to force it open. After several attempts, they finally manage to force the door open just as we hear an engine catch outside. I turn and scoop up Jason, quickly tossing him over my shoulder as I start running for the door. I hear the sound of rapid gunfire outside the building as the remaining members of my squad commence firing shots at Dave. I'm counting the seconds I have to get out the door before the grenade explodes knowing I'll make it in time and be a safe distance from here when it does. The thought no sooner finishes crossing my mind when I'm thrown forward by the blast. The grenade has gone off prematurely. _'Stephanie!' _my mind screams as I fall to the floor, covering Jason with my body as the shrapnel falls all around us.

_Ok, Ok, I know it's a cliffhanger. Don't kill me!! I'm holding Chapter 7 hostage, the ransom…just a few reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7 Come back to me

**Birthday Wishes**

By: amkp

Chapter 7-Come back to me

Disclaimer: They're Janet's, not mine. Damn it!

Thanks, RangerBabeFan. You ARE the best BETA!

Also my special thanks to: Kat Starlish for your support with this story.

**RPOV**

_The grenade has gone off prematurely. "Stephaine!" my mind screams as I fall to the floor covering Jason with my body as the shrapnel falls all around us_.

**SPOV**

I'm having a very erotic dream that includes me, Ranger and a very large Jacuzzi tub, when I feel someone lightly shaking my arm.

"Bombshell" I hear in a voice that is just above a whisper.

"Tank," I squeak. "What are you doing here in Ranger's bedroom?" Alarmed at Tank's presence, I glance at the clock on the nightstand, seeing it is only 3 o'clock in the morning. I quickly sit up clutching the sheet to my chest, while trying to clear my sleep hazed mind.

"Stephanie, I need you to get up and get dressed while I pack a bag for you, we need to leave immediately." Tank delivers in a voice that means all business.

"What is it?" I'm instantly fully awake.

"Just do what I ask, please. We need to go. I'll tell you everything once we're on the road." Tank says quickly, as he urges me out of bed and delivers a small shove to my back propelling me towards the bathroom.

I have no idea what's going on, but I can feel myself starting to fill with panic. I've never seen Tank like this before, whatever it is, it has to be serious to shake the Big Guy. I'm moving quickly, pulling on my clothes that I'd left lying on the floor here in the bathroom. I grab my toiletries bag from the counter by the sink and leave the bathroom in a sprint. Tank's waiting for me holding my duffel bag in one hand, holding the door to the apartment with the other. He ushers me into the elevator that's open and waiting for us. We're both tense as we wait for the elevator to arrive at the garage. When the elevator finally stops, he practically drags me out and over to the black Rangeman SUV Bobby has idling near the elevator doors. Tank opens the back door of the SUV and pushes me inside, following me in and settling into the seat to my left. We rocket out of the garage and head down Haywood Street, almost flying as we hit the interstate onramp, at several miles over the speed limit. I can't take it anymore. I nearly shout:

"What is going on? You guys are really scaring me!"

Tank leans over and grabs my hand into his big strong one.

"It's Ranger" he says softly.

I can feel my eyes instantly filling with tears. "Tell me." I beg, feeling the fingers of hysteria starting to work their way insidiously though my body. My breathing becomes labored and I start to hyperventilate, a picture of Ranger lying hurt and bleeding, or worse yet, dying, flashing through my mind.

"Ok, just try and stay calm, Bombshell. I'll tell you everything I know. Please, just take slow deep breaths and listen." Tank urges in a sincere voice, I will myself to do as he asks, slow…deep…breaths. He continues, "The details I've got on the mission are lacking in some parts, but we'll learn more when we get to Bethesda. Ranger was air lifted to Bethesda Naval Hospital late last night. It appears he was hit in an explosion that was initiated by a hand grenade."

"Airlifted! Last night! Omigod!" Suddenly I understand why I couldn't get to sleep. My 'spidey sense' was sending me a signal that Ranger was in trouble. Tank notices the puzzled expression on my face, lifting an eyebrow in question. I'm too focused on how I'd been feeling last night to get irritated.

"Sorry," I explain. "Last night I couldn't sleep in my apartment because I felt something was wrong, that's why I was on 7. It was the only thing I could think of to calm myself."

I notice Bobby and Tank do that silent communication thing that all Rangeman employees seem to use.

"What?" I ask petulantly, frustrated that I don't speak the 'silent' language.

Bobby takes over speaking from the front of the SUV.

"Whenever you've been in danger or needed help in the past, Ranger always gets restless, exactly just like you described. He was worse during the Scrog thing, and again right before he found you in that closet at Stiva's. It's just weird how you two seem to sense each other."

Tank nods his head in agreement and continues with his knowledge on Ranger's condition. "He has some superficial wounds to his face, arms, chest and back along with three broken ribs. His left knee was dislocated, which damaged some tissue surrounding the knee; he also had a large piece of metal shrapnel in his left thigh. All of these things have already been taken care of in the OR, so that's not what has the doctors worried. He came through the surgery fine, but he hasn't regained consciousness, yet."

"Apparently, he was dragging an injured member of his team out of a block building when the explosion occurred, leveling the place with the blast. He and the other guy were buried in the rubble."

Tank pauses, and I can tell I'm not going to like the next part of his story by the expression on his face and the tightening of his hand that is holding mine.

"The doctors seem to think that he was struck in the head by one of the blocks causing swelling in his brain. He's in a coma, Steph, they don't think there is any neurological damage, but they won't know for sure until he regains consciousness." My tears are falling in rapid succession now, I just let them trail down my face.

"Ranger has you listed on his government file as next of kin and you also hold his Medical Power of Attorney. Since this was a military mission, and Ranger is a contract worker for the government, he was transferred to a military hospital, Bethesda it's one of the best for head injuries, so he's in good hands for the moment. All of his treatment at that hospital is the decision of its staff though. The Medical Power of Attorney really doesn't have a lot of weight there, since it not a civilian hospital. However, Ranger's a personal friend of the Secretary of Defense, and he asked that you be contacted and brought to the hospital immediately." I'm stunned by the fact that Ranger has taken these steps and leveled such a responsibility on me. Tank's ESP must be tuned to my frequency, because his next comment was if I had spoken out loud.

"Bombshell, he had those papers drawn up shortly after the Scrog incident. I guess I shouldn't be surprised he didn't tell you, but he's always felt a deeper connection to you than he's probably let on. He trusts you…completely."

Somehow, in the midst of all this emotional stress, I feel a little stronger knowing Ranger felt this way long before his birthday night, when we had made our decision to be together. It's amazing to me that I resisted this man for so long…what WAS I thinking?!

Tank gives me a few minutes to take all of this information in before he continues.

"We have a flight on a private plane waiting for us. As soon as we land, we'll be taken directly to the hospital and you can see Ranger. Just keep it together, Steph. He'll pull through this just fine. He's in excellent physical condition and his recovery will be quick once he regains consciousness." He hesitates seemingly unsure if he should say any more. There's a long pause and then a sigh from the Big Guy before he evidently decides to finish his thoughts.

"He's a hero, Bombshell. He used his body to cover one of his men who had taken a bullet in the leg, and this just after he and his team executed and completed the mission successfully. Because of this, Ranger will be receiving a special commendation from the President, it was an important mission that could've jeopardized National Security if it was unsuccessful. Please, Steph, just focus on the positive and not the negative and you'll both get through this just fine."

At Tank's mention of the 'positive/negative' thoughts, my mind flashes back to a similar expression Ranger had once said to me. "Don't get weighed down by negative emotion, Babe--focus on the goal." So with that thought in mind, I think of our goal: to be in a committed relationship, giving ourselves the chance to love each other without anything or anyone standing in our way. Something we've both denied ourselves for far too long.

The next couple of hours pass in a blur of motion. Tank and Bobby ushering me on to the plane, the flight passing quickly before we disembark at a small airfield and into a waiting black Suburban. The streets and buildings flash by and then we are pulling to a stop in the hospital garage. The guys flank me as we step onto the elevator and then emerge onto the floor of the ICU. We are instantly surrounded by several people. Tank and Bobby seem to know these people and I begin to hear greetings. Most of the people are being introduced to me, but I'm too caught up in my thoughts of Ranger to hear their names or remember their faces. A very distinguished looking man approaches me and offers his hand.

"You must be Stephanie Plum. I'm Ronald Henderson. Manoso told me about you when he arrived in D.C. a couple of weeks ago. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

I stand absolutely still and look at this man with what I am sure is a shocked expression on my face.

"He spoke of me? To you?" The confusion I felt was evident in my voice. Ranger doesn't share personal information with just anyone.

"Yes, I know how surprised you must be by this. I was sort of joking when I asked him if there was a woman in his life, I mean Manoso has never had what I'd term a serious relationship with a woman. At my question, he delivered me his blank stare, I'm sure you know what I talking about, but there was something he left showing on his face and I pounced on it." He chuckled, obviously recalling Ranger's expression at being 'found out.'

"When I questioned him further, he gave me your name. I don't know much more about you other than I know you've worked together for the bond's office. Manoso isn't a fountain of information on personal matters, as I'm sure you are well aware."

I realize that this man must know a massive amount of information regarding Ranger, and seems more than willing to share. Although I'm curious to unravel my 'Man of Mystery', it's not as important as simply being here with him right now. Ronald Henderson must have attended the same ESP school as Ranger and the Merry Men because he gives me a small smile and continues, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I'm sure you are overwhelmed by all this right now, so you'd probably you'd just like to see Manoso, huh?"

"Yes!" I say in a voice filled with desperation.

Ronald gently grabs my arm and steers me down the hallway to the last room on the left. There is a large window in the hallway that looks into the room. My heart skips a beat as I look in at Ranger, his still form surrounded by equipment and tubes running from his face, arm and leg. His left leg is immobilized by a large white soft splint and secured to a device suspended from a metal frame hanging from above the bed. His head and chest are a study of bruises and scratches, and there are large white bandages on his head and around his ribs. They are in such stark contrast to his mocha colored skin. Ranger's face appears almost peaceful as he rests; a study in contrasts considering all the trauma of his injuries, and I suddenly realize that I've never really had an opportunity to witness him in sleep. In all the times we've slept together, he's always been awake before me, the Queen of Sleep.

I straighten my spine, and with a lift of my chin, I ask Ronald if I can go into his room. With a small nod, he releases my arm. Suddenly free of restraint, I can't grab the door knob quick enough as I open the door and bolt inside, arriving almost instantly at Ranger's side. I reach out and take his right hand in mine, using my left to smooth a swath of hair not covered by the bandages. With my shaking hand I push a tendril back that had fallen over his face, feeling suddenly calmed by the simple act of touching his hair and skin without the former guilt or hesitation. A tear escapes unnoticed as I lean down to bring my mouth to his, brushing my lips lightly over his as I whisper softly "I'm here, Carlos. I love you. Please come back to me."

_Still hanging on the cliff, huh? Don't worry, I promise to behave with the next chapter!….Maybe? Love all your reviews, please keep them coming!_


	8. Chapter 8 Awakenings

**Birthday Wishes**

By: amkp

Chapter 8-Awakenings

Disclaimer: Not mine, do you really think she'd miss Ranger?…hum.

RangerBabeFan, you're the greatest.

_With my shaking hand I push a tendril back that had fallen over his face, feeling suddenly calmed by the simple act of touching his hair and skin without the former guilt or hesitation. A tear escapes unnoticed as I lean down to bring my mouth to his, brushing my lips lightly over his as I whisper softly "I'm here, Carlos. I love you. Please come back to me."_

I'm not sure how many days have passed since I came here with Tank & Bobby to Bethesda Hospital. I've spoken to Lula, Mary Lou, my family and even Julie a couple of times. Ranger and her have been working on their relationship since the Scrog incident. It warms my heart to talk to her; she's such a great kid and has a lot of her father's best qualities.

I've also had the opportunity to speak with Ranger's parents, Tank had given them my cell phone number. It was a bit awkward at first, but I'd met them briefly at St. Francis' hospital after Ranger was shot by Scrog. They seem to be very kind people and they know an awful a lot about me. Ranger must've shared some stories with them over the past years. They'd sensed that we have some sort of a relationship and were curious about me, especially his mother, who wanted to know more about 'the woman who was so important to her Carlos'. We've had several enjoyable conversations since that first call a few days ago; I now look forward to their calls.

However, most of my phone time has been with my mother, since she doesn't understand why I'm staying by Ranger's bedside and not in the Burg seeing to Joe's needs. I hadn't enlightened anyone to the change in my relationship with Ranger since he'd left for his mission. I wanted to hold it close to my heart for a while, to explore how it made me feel, and more importantly, to enjoy the freedom of loving Carlos openly before it became fodder for the gossip mill of the 'Burg society. Of course now that I've been here for several days and haven't left Carlos' side for more than a few minutes, I'm sure the phone lines are burning up in the 'Burg. Oh well, not my problem right now. I'm miles away from all the stress of that situation.

On the day we'd arrived, Tank wanted to check me into a hotel, but I refused to be away from Carlos that long. Besides, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep very well away from him while his condition remains so unstable. As it is, I only manage to catch an hour here and there in a fold out chair that I had Tank move close enough to Carlos' bed so that I can reach out and touch his hand. He has not awakened. I speak to his sleeping form almost incisively, babbling on about anything I can think of. I know how much Ranger likes the quiet and calm, but I can't seem to keep myself silent. I hope that my voice will pull him out of the deep place in which his mind is resting. I pray daily for him to wake up, look at me and say "Babe, please be quiet." The doctors have told me that the swelling around his brain has lessened considerably and they expect him to be awake within the next 24 hours.

Bobby has stayed behind with Ranger & I while Tank returned to Trenton to hold down the fort at Rangeman. We're in daily contact with him and the Merry Men on Ranger's condition. Bobby keeps after me to eat, sleep and exercise, insisting that I take 30 minute walks around the hospital grounds 3 times a day just to get out of the room. That's not happening again until Carlos is awake, I tell myself.

Today I can only bring myself to leave his side to use the bathroom. I've been noticing movement behind his closed eyelids for the last 45 minutes and he's starting to have some small facial expressions. Selfishly, I want to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up. I just know I'm going to see those dark chocolate eyes open for me any time now.

I reach up to run my hand through his hair, now loose since the bandage has been removed. I lean into him, my mouth almost brushing his ear as I speak softly.

"Hey, Batman, why don't you wake up? You've been in this bed so long I'm starting to get ideas that you don't want to leave. It's really too small for those activities and not nearly big enough for both of us." I feel a squeeze to my right hand. I quickly lift my head and look into those beautiful brown eyes.

"Yo, Babe" he says in a hoarse whisper, his throat dry from the lack of use.

"Yo, Yourself." I have a huge smile on my face, tears of joy running down my cheeks.

I reach for the glass of water on the bedside table and press the straw to Ranger's lips, patiently waiting for him to drink his fill. He takes several small sips, pausing momentarily between each one until he signals that he's done.

"Where are we? What day is it? Is Jason ok?" He sounds more like his usual self since drinking the water. I know from experience it has helped ease his dry throat.

"We're in the Bethesda Naval Hospital, I don't know what day it is, and Jason's fine. He actually beat you home; he left several days ago."

"What's the damage?" Ranger's voice has almost no expression as he examines his left leg.

"It's a little bit more than a band-aid level injury." I try to keep my voice light, tamping down the sudden urge to cry with relief. "Mainly your left thigh and knee, also three broken ribs. They say those injuries will heal and have no lasting impact. You've been in a coma for several days, caused by the swelling and trauma from being struck in the head with a block during the explosion. Now that you're awake they'll want to run tests to check for neurological damage, but they really didn't think there would be any problems once you regained consciousness."

He gives me a small nod and I brush my lips to his. Carlos reaches up, cupping my face in his strong hands and looks into my eyes.

"I love you, Babe. Thanks for staying here with me. You're the most beautiful sight to wake up to."

_Tbc_

_Author's Note: Looky, no cliffhanger this time!! Aren't you proud of me, I held myself back. *grin* Please continue to review, more up soon._


	9. Chapter 9 Homecoming

Chapter 9

Homecoming

Disclaimer: Still not mine, still not making anything, might give them back.

Thanks to my great BETA: RangerBabeFan.

Also a special thanks to Cara, for everything. Love ya, Babe!

_"I love you, Babe. Thanks for staying here with me. You're the most beautiful sight to wake up to."_

**SPOV**

Cathy, the day-shift nurse who's taken care of Carlos since our stay here, and whom I've had several conversations with, walks into the room, a smile on her face as she proceeds to the side of the bed to check his vitals. "Glad to see you've decided to join us, Mr. Manoso. Steph, you want to step from the room while I check his bandages and do a quick exam."

"She doesn't need to leave, I'd like her to stay". Carlos's voice holds a note of finality as he tightens his grip on my hand. I wasn't going anywhere.

Just then, Bobby walks in, several bags of food from McDonalds in his hand. "Hey Bombshell, I brought you some lunch…oh, Hi Boss! Glad to see you're awake."

"Hey, Bobby. Yeah it's great to be awake, I'm not much for sleeping." _So Batman's gained a sense of humor during his coma._

As Cathy finishes checking the bandages and making notes in the chart, she looks up at Carlos, an understanding smile on her face.

"I'll be reviewing this information with your doctor, and he'll be by later to examine you. Of course, we'll be running a full battery of tests, but if those have positive results; I'd suspect you'll be on your way home tomorrow or day after at the latest."

"That's great!" I exclaim excitedly, looking over to Carlos. He gives a nod and a small smile.

"It's probably going to be difficult to walk with your leg injury and fatigue in your muscles from being idle so long. The soreness of your broken ribs in addition to all the other bruising you have will make moving around a bit uncomfortable. You'll need assistance when you go home, getting up from a sitting position, leaving bed, those sort of things. It's imperative that you allow others to help you. A fall would greatly impede your recovery. _She must have realized a man like Carlos isn't going to accept help willingly. _I'm sure Stephanie will be a big help to you when you get home. I mean I don't think she's left your side for more than a few minutes at a time since she got here."

At this declaration from Cathy, Carlos tugs on our clasped hands, pulling me down towards his face and whispering incredulously.

"That true, Babe?" I can see love and emotion shining in his dark chocolate eyes.

I look up at him through my eyelashes, grinning a little sheepishly. "I just wanted to be the first person you saw when you woke up, to let you know I was here for you. I've missed you, Carlos."

He reaches up and fists his hands in my hair pulling me up the rest of the way to his lips. The passion and love of the kiss we're sharing must be making the other occupants of the room uncomfortable because as we come up for air, I hear Bobby give a small whistle.

"Um…well…I'll just go call the doctor, now" Cathy stutters as she scurries from the room.

Bobby clears his throat, then grins and speaks teasingly. "I'll go call Tank and your parents to give them an update on your status as I can see you two just _need_ to be alone." The door closes softly behind him.

"Thanks again, Babe. You've always been there when I needed you."

We start kissing again, I can't believe how good he is with his mouth. Carlos puts so much of himself in his kisses it's not just love, it's an intimacy, a connection that I've never shared with another man. We're becoming lost in one another when I hear someone near the doorway clearing his throat. He politely disguises it as a cough, but it's clear he's embarrassed. I actually hear a sigh escape from Carlos. I stop for a moment looking down at him with a shocked expression on my face. _Who is this man, and what has he done with the real Ranger?_

As I straighten up and slide to a sitting position on the edge of the bed, I hear Ronald Henderson chuckle and speak chidingly to Carlos.

"So Sleeping Beauty, you decided to wake up, huh?"

"You're timing's shitty as usual, Henderson."

"Well, I do have standards to live up to. So, how are you feeling, Manoso?"

"Believe it or not…I'm tired and the leg's throbbing, but it's not unbearable."

"Carlos, I can get Cathy if you like. They have standing orders for pain medication if you need it."

"No, Babe. I'll be fine for a while. You've met Ron, right?"

"Yes, he's the one who brought me to your room when I first arrived at the hospital. He's been by a couple of times since then." I may not be too happy with him since he's interrupted Carlos's kisses, but having been raised in the 'Burg, manners demand that I maintain a polite façade.

Ron stayed for a while; it was nice listening to them reminisce as he and Carlos shared a few stories of their tour together. Ron also spoke affectionately of his family, relating several amusing snippets about their move to the Washington DC area when he took office. He is called away after about an hour or so.

"Alone at last," I sigh in relief after seeing Ron out. I turn and sweep my gaze over to Carlos, only to find he had fallen into an exhausted sleep. After I check on him I decide to take advantage of the opportunity and devour the lunch Bobby had brought me earlier. What? I'm famished!

Later the doctor comes in to examine Carlos and counsel him about the extent of his injuries and his prognosis for recovery, telling him how lucky he is to even be alive after the blast. When he's done with his examination, he pronounces Carlos well enough to leave tomorrow morning. He'll be leaving with crutches, and have strict instructions on his recovery and limitations which will be supervised by Bobby. Since Bobby lives on site at Rangeman, and with his extensive medical training, the doctor seems comfortable releasing Carlos into Bobby's care. The relief is evident on Carlos' face at the news, apparently he shares my aversion to hospitals.

Going home

The sun is up and shining as I slowly surface from a deep slumber, having slept fitfully in the chair at Carlos' bedside.

"Good Morning, Babe" I hear coming from the bed next to me.

I turn my head, pushing my hair from my eyes and mumble,

"Mornin'."

"Steph, do you think you can help me get up and to the bathroom? I'd like to wash up and shave."

"Sure"

I throw back the covers and walk to the bedside, moving to his left side. He throws his arm across my shoulders with only a small wince from the pull to his ribs as we slowly make the short trip to the bathroom, fortunately without incident. I pull a guest chair into the bathroom so he can sit at the sink and leave him to his morning routine while I go to the closet, picking out a set of clothes for each of us to wear home. I go back into the bathroom and help him get dressed in a t-shirt and long black basketball shorts, working with quick efficiency since I don't want to get too caught up with a naked Carlos. We'd never make it out of the bathroom if I did! By the time we make it back to the bed he's exhausted, electing to lay down and take a short nap.

About an hour later, Bobby comes into the room with a wheelchair and a nurse following closely at his heels.

"Ready to go home, Boss? I've got your ride." Bobby looks at Carlos with a big smile. We all know that he isn't overly fond of the idea of being wheeled about in a wheelchair… it just doesn't scream 'Bad Ass'. Thankfully he admits defeat gracefully, easing down into the chair as I grab our duffel bag and Carlos' crutches. He signs his discharge papers, grimacing as the nurse hands Bobby the orders to be followed at home.

We paraded down the hall to the elevator and then out into the garage where Ron's waiting for us in the black Suburban parked near the elevator exit. As we make our way to the airstrip, the guys share a few war stories of their time together in the Rangers. I listen for a while, and then eventually drift off into a cat nap against Carlos' right shoulder. I come awake when we pull to a stop near the waiting plane, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as we exit the vehicle and stand at the base of the plane's staircase. Ron reaches into his briefcase and extracts a legal size envelope, handing it to Carlos. Their eyes lock and hold, doing that silent communication thing that drives me crazy. My eyes drift to the envelope and my spidey sense starts tingling, making me wonder about it's contents.

"I'm going to miss seeing you around, Manoso. You be sure and stay in touch, and call if Rangeman business brings you to town. Stephanie, you take care of this soldier, ok?"

I nod my head as Ron steps up and embraces me in an affectionate hug. He grabs Carlos' hand and does that manly one shoulder hug then one of those complicated handshakes I'll never be capable of doing. Ron calls good-bye to Bobby and climbs back into the Suburban.

We board the plane, Bobby all but carrying Carlos up the few stairs, and then Jim has us quickly in the air in no time at all. When we finally land in Trenton, we find several black Rangeman SUVs, waiting silently for us at the terminal. As we step from the plane, a cheer goes up and suddenly we're surrounded by most of the Merry Men, eliciting a comment from Carlos about "Who's running the shop?" Everyone laughs, and after a short visit on the tarmac, we all load into the SUVs and form a convoy back to Haywood. We finally arrive at the underground garage at Rangeman, slowing making our way to the elevator and exiting on 7. Bobby helps me get Carlos settled into bed before excusing himself and leaving the apartment, but only after instructing me to call him if we needed anything.

I take note of the strained look of discomfort on Carlos' face, only mildly surprised when he reluctantly requests his pain medication. He takes the medicine and lays back on the bed, patting the spot to his right as he looks up at me. I mouth "just a sec" and run into his dressing room, pulling on one of his big T-shirts before dashing into the bathroom for a quick answer to Mother Nature's call. In just a few short minutes I'm back in the bedroom to find Carlos relaxing back into the pillows, patiently waiting with an almost smile on his face. I crawl into bed next to him, immediately feeling his warmth as he places his arm around me and pulls me close to his hard body.

"Dios, it feels so good to hold you in my arms again, Babe."

I lift my head a little off his shoulder so that I can look into his battered face. It is healing, but it would be a few days before he is back to his normal handsome self.

"Welcome Home, Carlos." I lean down to brush a soft kiss to his lips; his eyes are heavy with exhaustion from the day's events, coupled with the pain medication that is finally kicking in.

"I love you, Steph" he whispers as he surrenders himself to sleep.

"I love you, too" I whisper back to him as I gently lay my head back down on his bare mocha colored shoulder. I give a sigh of contentment and a silent prayer of thanksgiving that he's home safe. I slowly close my eyes and drift off to sleep as a calm peaceful feeling settles over me.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 Making changes

Birthday Wishes

Chapter 10-Making Changes

Disclaimer: Here we go again…not mine, hers! Just wish I could make all that money for having this much fun!

As always: Thanks, Sharon-hope you feel better, Babe.

Special thanks also go out to Cara & Denny, for putting up with me!

**Author's note: Notice Bold Print-LARGE CUPCAKE WARNING.** His Italian temper is going to get away from him and you may not like what comes out of his mouth. So read at your own risk.

"_I love you, Steph" he whispers as he surrenders himself to sleep._

"_I love you, too" I whisper back to him as I gently lay my head back down on his bare mocha colored shoulder. I give a sigh of contentment and a silent prayer of thanksgiving that he's home safe. I slowly close my eyes and drift off to sleep as a calm peaceful feeling settles over me._

**SPOV**

Wow, I must be floating on a cloud…it's warm and maybe just a touch hard…hummm, a hard cloud?…

"I smell something burning, Babe" a voice from above my head speaks. "Good Morning, Steph."

I slowly pick my head up off the muscled mocha brown shoulder that's serving as my pillow and look into bright brown eyes.

"Good Morning, Carlos. How are you feeling this morning? Do you need me to go get your pain medicine?"

"No, Babe. I just heard Ella come into the apartment, probably bringing breakfast. I'll wait until after I eat for any medication."

We look up when we hear a small rap on the bedroom door frame and a smiling Ella peeks her head into the room.

"Good Morning, you two. Are you hungry? I'd be happy to bring your breakfast into you, so you don't have to leave the bed."

"That would be great, Ella" Carlos tells her, as he attempts to sit up against the headboard. I jump out of bed and rush over to his side to help him. "Maybe I'd better use the bathroom first, Babe." I reach over to the side of the bed where his crutches are leaning, making sure he's got a good grasp on them before helping him to slowly stand and tuck the crutches under his arms. He murmurs "thanks, Babe," before making his way to the bathroom and shutting the door.

When he returns, I help settle him against the headboard of the bed with an extra pillow behind him and pillows propping up his left leg. I know his ribs have got to be killing him.

"It's ok, Babe. Yes, they hurt but it's nothing I can't live with right now."

"Damn ESP" I smirk leaving the bedside to take my turn in the bathroom.

When I return, Ella's just finished sitting up a table next to the bed with our breakfast.

"It looks delicious as usual." I tell her as I reach for Carlos' tray of oatmeal, fruit and juice, turning back towards the bed and sitting the tray across his lap.

"I'll be up later to straighten up, and bring lunch…oh, I almost forgot. Ranger, your mother called this morning and asked if it would be ok to stop by for lunch today. I know she just wants to check on you. Mothers worry about their children, no matter what the age."

Carlos gives me an eyebrow as silent communication for my consent and I give an affirmative nod.

"That'll be fine, Ella. Would you mind contacting her and making the arrangements for lunch?" Carlos asks.

"I'll be happy to, I know it'll take some of the worry off her shoulders when she can see for herself that you are okay and recovering. Is there anything I can do for either of you before I leave?"

"No, Ella. Thanks. Steph's been taking real good care of me." Carlos brushes his hand down my arm before interlacing our fingers.

Ella beams back at us, obviously pleased by our closeness. She turns to leave the room with a big smile shining on her face, saying she'll see us at lunch.

"Are you comfortable with Mama coming to visit us here?" he asks hesitation heavy in his voice.

"Sure, Actually I talked with her several times while you were unconscious at Bethesda. I like her a lot and I'm looking forward to seeing her again in person. I only met her and your father briefly in the OR waiting room after Scrog shot you." I can't help but give a little shudder at the memory of that day. Carlos squeezes my hand tighter and says reassuringly.

"I'm ok, Babe."

"I know, it just shakes me up… when I think how often and how close I've come to losing you over the last couple years."

"Babe, you're life hasn't exactly been problem free." He gifts me with one of his rare smiles as he continues. "You've scared me so much that you've shaved a few years off my life as well. We've both had some close calls."

I thought back to the events of that night at St. Francis. "For a few hours there, it was pretty stressful. We didn't do more than pass polite commentary while we waited for your doctors to update us on your condition." I grinned. "We more than made up for it during the past couple of weeks, though!" Carlos seems pleased with my response; I suspect his family's importance in his life is one of the many things he hides from the outside world.

We finish our breakfast and I carry the tray filled with the dirty dishes to the kitchen, bringing back Carlos' pain medicine. He takes the medicine after some coaxing from me and then I help him settle back down in bed.

"So, what're your plans for the day, Babe?"

"Well, Tank mentioned something about coming up this morning to see you; he has some paperwork for you to do so you won't get bored just laying around in bed." _Was that a groan?_

"Anyway, I figure while you guys catch up on business, I'll run by the office and see the girls. Then I should probably stop by my apartment to get some more clothes and last but certainly not least, I should run by my parents to check-in. I can't tell you how much I'm dreading the last stop."

"Do you need to take one of the guys with you?"

"No, they'll just be bored being dragged all around town with me. Don't worry the crazies don't even know I'm back yet." I say flippantly.

"Ok, I'd feel better if you took someone with you, but I won't push."

I go into the closet take one of my Rangeman uniforms from the shelf, since it's the only clean thing I have here and then dash into the bathroom. I shower, get dressed and do the hair and makeup thing, heavy on the mascara as I'll need to have extra confidence to get through the interrogations I'll be receiving today. When I walk into the bedroom, I find Tank sitting in a chair pulled up close to the bed. Tank has papers on his lap and Carlos is deep in thought staring at his laptop sitting in front of him.

"Hi, Big Guy. I guess I'll leave you two to your work. I'll be back in time for lunch. I don't want to miss your mom."

"Mama's coming here?" Tank asks, looking over at Carlos with surprise showing on his face.

"Yeah, we need to send Santos to go pick her up. Check with Ella on the time."

Tank reaches for his phone to call Ella as I step to the side of the bed. My intent was to drop a quick kiss to Carlos' lips, but he has other plans. He grabs the back of my head, holding me in place as he deepens the kiss. I brace my hands on his shoulders and lose myself in the feeling. The world around us dissolves and it's just him and I, lost in each other. That is, until the sound of paper rustling behind me becomes deafening. _Oh, right, Tank's still here._ I pull back from the kiss reluctantly and look down at Carlos, who is wearing his 200 watt smile.

"Bobby said you two couldn't keep your hands off one another." Tank comments with a derisive grin.

Carlos shoots Tank a look that causes a bark of laughter from the Big Guy. He's clearly not threatened by the look and Carlos just shakes his head.

"Later, Babe"

"Later, Carlos, Tank."

"Bombshell." Tanks was back to the one word sentences again, a rarely seen smile on his face.

First stop: The bonds office.

I pull up to the curb in Carlos' Turbo. Hey, I couldn't resist! The keys were lying right there on the sideboard and I _so love _to drive this car!

As I push through the door, Lula's practically shouting as she greets me.

"Damn, girl! Are you driving the Bat mobile?" Lula rushes to the window to look out at the car then looks back at me all bug eyed. "So, you gonna to tell us where you've been? I mean you wouldn't tell me on the phone when I've called and Tankie's being all tight lipped, too."

"I've been with Ranger in Bethesda, Maryland. He was hospitalized from an injury during a job and I went to be with him."

"What do you mean 'be with him'?" Lula asks as her and Connie lean forward in their seats looking at me with interested expressions on their faces. _Uh oh! I _so_ wasn't looking forward to getting grilled today!_

"Well…um…Ranger and I are….dating." I stutter nervously since they're the first people I'm telling about our relationship status.

I'm sure Carlos won't mind, I mean look at the little show he put on in front of Tank when I left. It appears Batman doesn't have a problem with PDAs in front of the guys, so no more secrets from my friends either.

"Say what?!" Lula shouts as Connie begins fanning herself and Vinnie comes charging from his office.

"Oh, so you finally decide to grace us with your presence. Is that Ranger's car out front? Go tell him I need to speak with him." Vinnie states in his whining little voice.

"Ranger isn't out in the car, I drove it here. He's recovering from an injury at his apartment on Haywood. I'll tell Tank you need someone at Rangeman to help you out. Ranger won't be up to working on catching any skips for a while."

Vinnie gives a shoulder shrug and heads back into his office, then he suddenly turns to face me again.

"So are you coming back to work now?" he asks his eyes piercing into me.

"Yes, I can pick up my files. But, you should start finding someone to replace me. I've decided to get out of the bounty hunting business."

"I give you a job when you couldn't find one and this is how you repay me? Look at all the files Connie has for you. There'll be another 5 by the end of the day."

"Look, Vinnie, I'll do these, but that's it! I'm making some changes in my life and this job isn't going to work for me anymore." _I'm tired of being the laughing stock of the 'Burg. It isn't fun being bet on by the guys at the station. Plus I'm definitely tired of rolling around in garbage._ "Just find my replacement quick!"

Vinnie turns back to his office and slams the door so hard the pictures rattle on the wall.

"Ok, Steph. You gots some explain' to do." Lula says settling back into the couch waiting for me to start spilling the story.

"Alright, alright. Ranger was called out of town the evening of his birthday. Before he got the call, we had a long talk and got some things aired out between us. When the conversation was ended, we'd decided to give a relationship a try." Connie let a squeal escape from her as Lula just smiled and nodded her head for me to continue the story.

"Ranger was injured on this trip and was in a coma at Bethesda Naval Hospital. I've been with him there for the last two weeks. He just regained consciousness two days ago and we came back yesterday afternoon. He's still recovering from a leg injury and three broken ribs at his apartment. I'll be staying there until he's able to get up and around without help, maybe a week or so. While I was sitting in the hospital room I decided I was going to make some changes in my life, mainly quitting this job." I finish my lengthy explanation, looking expectantly at them both.

Lula and Connie are doing very good fish impersonations, with their mouths hanging open and eyes bugged out. Then there's a long stillness in the air… before both of them jump up and run at me embracing me in a big group hug. They're screaming and jumping around me, stopping only occasionally to fan themselves.

We visit a little more and I hear all the latest gossip that's traveling through the 'Burg while I was in Bethesda. After about 30 minutes, I exit the bonds office with my FTA files in hand. I fire up the Turbo which shudders as the engine catches and gives me a warm rush. God, I love this car!

The Turbo makes excellent time to my apartment. Today I'm lucky because I get a good parking spot in the lot, must be Carlos' car karma. I practically skip to the elevator and go up to my apartment. No one is lurking about as I go into my apartment and head straight to my bedroom after locking my front door. Entering my bedroom, I grab a duffel bag out of my closet and stuff a bunch of clothes inside. I search through the rooms checking to make sure everything is okay and will be fine while I stay with Carlos. After the inspection, I close and lock the apartment door heading for the lot. As I step out of the lobby and onto the parking lot, I notice Joe just getting out of his POS police issue car. Looking up at him I see his face in drawn in harsh lines of anger.

"Hi, Joe." I'm not particularly looking forward to this conversation, but knowing there's no way around it.

"So, it looks like you're driving Manoso's car. Still going to deny that you're not with him?"

"No, Joe, I'm not." I say sharply. "Ranger & I are dating, ironically we started our relationship right after my last conversation with you."

"That's just great, Stephanie. Do you have any idea what type of guy you are dealing with? I mean he's a crazy loose cannon, a step above a thug with his suspicious nature. But, the worst thing is he doesn't always operate inside the law." At this point Joe's hands are flying up and down, he's pacing back and forth in front of me, and his voice is a full shout.

Joe is practically spitting venom as he continues with his rant. "So have you two been off on a fucking romantic trip to celebrate your new found happiness for the last two weeks? Or were you already doing him while we were together? I mean he has always sniffed after you like you're his bitch in heat."

That's it! Full Rhino-mode activated as I haul off and slap him across the face.

"ENOUGH! You have gone too far with that comment Joseph Morelli!" I'm so mad I can't even see straight all I see is red. "How dare you speak to me like that! I've never slept with Ranger while we were together!"

"Oh, so you slept with him while we were on an off again phase, huh?" _Not going there with him now, no way!_

Ok, this situation is spiraling down the toilet quickly and it's not going to get any better until one of us gets control of ourselves. _Let's just take a deep breath and talk like a rational adult_.

"Joe, I know you're hurt right now, but insulting Ranger or me isn't going to make you feel any better. I'm fully aware of the person he is and I don't agree with you. There's a lot you don't know about him."

I give a big sigh as I finish with, "And where I've been the last two weeks is really none of your concern."

"Whatever. Fine. Ok. We'll just agree to disagree on the whole Manoso thing. He'll show his true colors soon enough, I'm sure."

"Joe," I warn.

"Alright. What I really came by to ask you is if the rumor I heard is true?"

I give him a look that says I've no idea what you are talking about.

"Carl said that Vinnie was down posting bond for an FTA and asked if he knew of anyone interested in working for him since you gave notice." He paces away from me and I hear him mutter under his breath then he turns back his eyes boring laser beams into me. The look on my face tells him that the rumor is true.

"What, you're with Manoso for less than a fucking month and you quit Vinnie. We're together for nearly two years, how many times did I beg you to quit? And you never did!" His voice is rising again and a vein standing out on his forehead is throbbing angrily.

"Look, Joe. Ranger doesn't even know I gave notice with Vinnie." I said. _Please, God let me get back to Haywood so I can be the first to tell him. I don't want him to hear it from anyone else._

"Here's the difference in the situation, Joe. Ranger didn't demand or even ask me to quit. I decided it on my own for my own reasons, not because I need to fill some stereotypical 'Burg housewife role." I'm holding back 'Rhino-mode', but it's hard. So, I take a few deep, calming breaths before continuing.

"Look, this isn't getting us anywhere, I don't want to fight with you. Please just be happy for me. Go find someone who can make you happy. That can be the housewife you've always wanted me to be. I'll see you around, okay?" I say as I turn back to the Turbo.

"Steph, wait." Joe says coming towards me grabbing me by the arms…hard, enough to make bruises.

"Joe! Let go of me! You're hurting me!"

"Cupcake, please, let's give this another try. Now that you've quit Vinnie, I know we can make this work." He loosens his grip somewhat on my arms.

"No, Joe. I have to go." I yank my arms from his grip and climb into the car, the engine roars to life. I don't waste any time tearing out of my lot, turning towards my parents house.

After the scene I just left, I hardly have the energy to deal with another one. I'm on my way to my next confrontation because I know there's nothing to be accomplished by putting it off. Now it's just a matter of time before the 'Burg grapevine gets to my family and Carlos.

_**TBC**_

_It's always good to hear your input on the story. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!_


	11. Chapter 11 A Mother intuition

**Birthday Wishes**

Chapter 11-Mother's intuition

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing. If **I **was Ranger's nurse he'd be having _a lot _of sponge baths!

As always, thanks to my wonderfully talented Beta, Sharon.

Special thanks also to: Cara, thanks Babe!

_After the scene I just left, I hardly have the energy to deal with another one. I'm on my way to my next confrontation because I know there's nothing to be accomplished by putting it off. Now it's just a matter of time before the 'Burg grapevine gets to my family and Carlos._

Pulling into my parents drive, I find my Mom & Grandma standing at the door, the 'Burg housewife radar in perfect working order. I step out of the car and cross the lawn, making my way to the porch where they push the door open for me.

"That's a pip of a car! Isn't that Ranger's?" Grandma asks, her eyes bright with mischief as she admires the car. "It looks fast just like the man that owns it. Boy, I _like_ fast men…I mean at my age the faster the better! I think that Ranger would be just my speed."

I bite down hard on my lower lip in an effort to control my laughter. The thought of the panic-stricken expression on Carlos' face at my Grandma's declaration is almost too much to contain.

"Yes. It's Ranger's car. I'm just taking it out for a run; it's been parked for awhile."

"Stephanie, come into the kitchen. I've got a nice coffeecake on the table." My Mom says leading us into the interrogation room, otherwise known as the kitchen.

We all settle down with coffee and the cake as Mom begins her usual cross examination and lecture.

"So, when did you get back to Trenton?"

I do a mental sigh and an eye roll. "Yesterday afternoon. I stayed at Ranger's apartment last night to help him and I'll be there for several more days until he recovers."

Gasps escape from both my Mother and Grandmother, although I'm guessing that Grandma's is more of an envious gasp.

"What about Joe? You can't be staying in another man's apartment when you're practically engaged to Joe!" my Mom exclaims, shock registering in her voice and on her face.

"Mom, Joe & I are _never_ going to marry. We tried the relationship thing; we even tried being engaged and it just didn't work for us. We'd have been miserable together in a marriage. All we'll ever be able to be is friends."

"Well, how are you ever going to have kids and a family if you don't get married?" She seems vaguely horrified now. "I mean, all good 'Burg girls settle down and have a family. Stephanie, you're not getting any younger. What will people think?"

"Mom, I don't know if I'm really ready to get married again, let alone have children…they kinda scare me. I mean I can barely stand to be here for an hour when Val's visiting with her bunch."

Just then the phone rings and my Mom picks it up with a cheerful "Plum residence." She pauses for a moment as the person on the other end speaks. "Yes, I know. She's here now." Another pause. "Yes, uh huh?" And another pause: _I hate this one sided phone conversation thing. _Finally, "Really? No, I didn't know that. Look can I call you back later? I need to talk to Stephanie about this." Then one final pause. "Yes, ok. Good-bye."

My Mom steps back to the table and looks at me, her 'Burg glare turned on me full force.

"That was Mrs. Rizzo. She says that she heard from Mrs. Billenski that you're dating Ranger and that you've quit the bounty hunter job with Vinnie. Is that true, young lady?"

"Yes, Mom, Ranger and I are dating, and I gave notice with Vinnie." I don't know why, but sometimes it still shocks me how fast the grapevine works. It's faster than the speed of light!

"I knew that hottie had eyes for you!" Grandma exclaims excitedly, pumping her thin little arm in the air with a 'You go, girl!' look on her face.

My Mom's eyes shoot straight to the cabinet door that houses her liquor before crossing the room to set up her ironing board. She returns to the cabinet and pulls down the bottle, grabs a glass and pours two fingers worth before slamming it back. Fortified, she turns back to me.

"Ranger isn't from the 'Burg, Stephanie. We know next to nothing about him; he's always in black, and he hardly says more than two words when he's here. And just what kind of job do you think you're going to be able to get in this economy?"

"Mom, I know you don't know a lot about Ranger personally, but you know he's kept me safe and saved my life countless times over the last couple of years. That should mean something. We've been through some serious situations together, and more importantly, I care about him."

Judging by the expression on my Mother's face, this isn't completely convincing her of anything, so in order to placate her, I offer her a concession.

"When he's recovered from his injuries, we'll come to dinner and you can get to know him better. You'll see how much cares for me. He treats me with affection and respect, but most of all, he doesn't try to make me into something I'm not."

These heart felt conversations are very uncomfortable to me, but my life is in need of some serious change. Carlos is going to be a big part of my 'new' life, and my Mom needs to understand that. Well, no hiding in denial land waiting for all this to blow over.

"As for the job, I don't know. I'm hoping to take a full-time position with Rangeman, since there's plenty of work there for me. Now, I really need to get back to Ranger. I'll talk to you soon. Bye, Mom. Bye, Grandma" I turn and head for the door, making a quick escape before my mom can say anymore on the subject.

**Helen's POV**

I watch as my youngest daughter exits the kitchen in an almost run. There's something different about her today and I can't quite put my finger on it. A fire burning inside her; I can hardly believe how open she was about her feelings and thoughts regarding Ranger. She usually evades any 'touchy-feely' type of conversation, although most of us do in this family. It's a way of life. Well, that is, except for Valerie and her 'snuggle umkins'. I give a mental shudder; I'll never understand _that_ relationship!

The relief I feel that she's quit the job with Vinnie is almost palpable, a heavy weight lifting off my chest. She was always in so much danger and her life was threatened so many times doing that type of work. That constant worry for her safety had become part of my everyday life. I'd come to dread the ringing of the phone that always seemed to carry the news of her latest close call or misadventure.

I've regretted my behavior and the way I've handled these situations with my daughter on more than one occasion. My fear, my worry, has given me permission, even justification to beat down her spirit. To constantly compare her to other daughters of the 'burg who had safer, more respectable lifestyles. I was always hoping that she'd come around to my way of thinking, and find something better to do with her life. I know it was wrong, and my actions are something I'll always regret, but during those times I really couldn't stop myself.

Her safety is one of the main reasons I've constantly pushed her towards marrying Joseph, because I knew he would insist that she give up the bounty hunting job. He hated her doing the job even more than I did. No, I'll take that back; it's the _only_ reason I've pushed her towards a Morelli man. The Morelli men's reputations have not been sterling in the past. In fact, Joe seems to be the only one to have stepped away from that despicable behavior. I figured that since he's an officer of the law, he's found respectability, and outgrown the wild ways of his youth. I'd convinced myself that he wouldn't follow the previous legacy of the Morelli men, so I had actively encouraged Stephanie to seek a marriage with Joseph, because I thought it was for the best.

Maybe I was all wrong. I've always noticed something between Stephanie and Ranger; a bond that I've labeled as friendship and nothing more. But, he seems to do a lot for someone he only considers a friend. He's really gone above and beyond for my daughter, so I tell myself I'll give him a chance. It won't be easy, and he certainly isn't the type of man I'd pick for my daughter, but there's something there that draws her to him. So, I'll keep an open mind and try not to judge. And for once, put faith in my daughter to make the right choice for her life.

**SPOV**

I arrive at Haywood at 11:30, exiting the Turbo and heading for the elevator. Arriving on the 7th floor, I let myself into the apartment and make my way travel into the bedroom. As I enter the bedroom, Carlos' eyes slowly open, his laptop still in front of him on the bed.

He looks up at me with a sleepy expression that is so adorable on this big tough guy.

"Yo, Babe."

"Yo yourself, Batman. How's your day been so far?"

"Paperwork, mainly," he says with a definite groan this time.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Really?" His eyes light up with interest.

I nod, smiling a little at his hopeful look.

"Yes, there are several things I can delegate to you," he says, looking relieved to have some of the load lifted. "Can you help me after Mama's visit?"

"Sure. But right now, I should let you know what's all happened since I left here…"

I proceed to tell him the events of the day, receiving several raised eyebrows while I speak of finding Joe at my lot and giving notice to Vinnie. I end by telling him about the mandatory appearance we'd have to make at my parents when he's recovered. His face actually pales slightly at the mention of dinners with my family. _Damn, I'd really hoped to slip that past without his notice, but I know he always listens closely to what I'm saying, and this wasn't going to go unnoticed._

"Babe, your family's dinners terrify me. I'd rather face another hand grenade."

"That's not even funny, Batman."

"So, what prompted you to quit Vinnie's?"

"While I was sitting with you in the hospital, I had time to think. I realized that the job is too dangerous for me, especially with my very limited skills. It's not really what I want to do, not that I know what I want to do with my life." I know I'm rambling but I can't seem to stop myself. So I finish with, "Mainly though, I'm tired of being comic relief for the 'Burg and the guys at the station…it's embarrassing."

"Babe, we can get you trained if you want to keep doing the job. You have a perfect capture rate and your instincts are terrific. All you lack is the physical training."

"No, I'm ready for a change. I was sort of thinking of…well maybe…if you thought it'd be ok….um…working here at Rangeman full-time… but I mean if it's not…"

Carlos cuts off my embarrassed stuttering with a small chuckle.

"Of course, you can work here full-time. Actually, it's what I've wanted all along, but it had to be your choice. There are some conditions I'll have to insist on if you work at Rangeman, though."

_Oh boy, here it comes_.

"Physical training and gun range time are a must; it's important, Steph. Not just for yourself, but for the people you're with on the job. You'll have to be 'dressed' when you're in uniform, though I'd prefer if you're always carrying."

"I pretty much already knew you're going to require those things. Just go easy on me; it's going to be an adjustment."

"Always, Babe. I know you're capable of more than you allow yourself to believe. We'll just see what duties you like best at Rangeman, and concentrate on those."

"Okay. Well, I guess we'd better get ready for lunch with your Mom, huh?"

"Yeah, Babe. She'll probably be early, Santos already went to go pick her up. Could you help me to the couch?"

I step to the side of the bed his crutches in my left hand offering my right arm to him so he can use it to pull himself up to a sitting position. As he grasps my arm, it puts pressure down on the very spot where Joe had grabbed me earlier and I flinch, unable to control my reaction. Of course, it doesn't go unnoticed by Carlos.

"Babe, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing," I say flippantly, praying he'll just drop it, but knowing he won't.

Carlos uses his other arm to push himself to a sitting position at the side of the bed, then reaches out to raise my shirt sleeve, which reveals an obvious hand print bruise.

"Morelli?!" He growls; the fierceness in his voice startles me as he reaches over for my other sleeve to find a matching bruise.

"Carlos, it's ok. He lost his temper when I pushed his buttons. I handled it. He won't hurt me again."

"You're damn right he won't _touch _you again!"

"Please, you're still recovering. Just let this go. You'll only find yourself in trouble if you go after him."

"Babe, I can handle anything Morelli throws at me."

"I know, but please? For me? He's hurt and angry that I'm with you. He's always been jealous of us, always suspected that there was something more between you and I. Today, I confirmed it for him."

"I don't like it. He comes from a family known for abuse."

"I slapped him hard across the face during our confrontation…if that makes you feel better. I stood up to him, and it felt good."

"Proud of you, Babe." He gives me a small smile and squeezes my hand.

"Carlos, promise me that you'll leave this alone."

"I'll promise you I won't go after him physically for this, but in return, you have promise not to keep any other injuries from me."

"Ok, I can live with that." I breathe a sigh of relief. "Now, let's get you to the couch."

As soon as I get Carlos settled on the couch, I brush a quick kiss to his lips and tell him I'm going to go change. I'm still wearing my Rangeman uniform, but I want to change into something that I brought from my apartment. Something different, that would be more feminine and flattering. I want to look nice when Carlos' mom arrives.

**RPOV**

I was relieved when Steph said she was going to leave the room to go change. Not because I wanted her away from me, but because I needed to get the murderous rage I was feeling clamped down and under control.

Seeing those bruises made me want to go find that bastard and beat him to a bloody pulp. If I wasn't still recovering from my injuries, I don't know if Steph could've stopped me from going to find him. Tank's the only one capable of restraining me when I'm in this type of a rage.

If I'm nothing at all, I'm a man of my word, and I'll keep my promise to Steph. I won't go after Morelli physically, but we _are _going to have a discussion about the bruises he inflicted on her just as soon as I've recovered from my injuries.

I hear a soft knock at the door to the apartment as Steph breezes into the room. She looks beautiful in a flowered skirt and a light blue shirt that brings out the color of her eyes, her manner completely at ease and comfortable in my apartment as she lightly brushes my hair with her hand on the way to answer the door.

**SPOV**

The door is barely open when Maria Manoso steps through it, immediately embracing me in a big hug.

"Estefania! It's so good to see you. Where's my Carlos?"

"In here, Mama," comes his voice from the living room.

Maria grabs my hand and drags me along with her into the living room. She rushes to Carlos' side and kisses his face, taking in his injuries with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine, Mama. Stephanie's taking good care of me, and Bobby's just downstairs."

This seems to reassure her as we settle into a nice conversation while we wait for Ella to bring lunch. When she arrives, I go and help her set the table so that Carlos and his Mom can visit alone. I convince Ella to stay and have lunch with us, seeing as I just found out that she's Carlos' aunt when she entered the apartment and Maria rushed up to greet her. I overheard Maria tell Ella what a comfort it is to know Carlos has his aunt so close to him. Yet another little mystery revealed about Batman.

Lunch with Carlos' Mom & Ella is very enjoyable; Carlos seems relaxed and very happy to have us all together. Soon after we finish, though, he starts to get tired, the weariness evident on his face. He tries to hide it, but everyone in the room knows him too well and notices the signs. We say our good-byes to Maria & Ella promising to do this again soon.

**Maria Manoso's POV**

Lester is waiting for me at the door of Carlos' apartment just as I open it to leave. We have a polite conversation in Spanish as we travel down to the garage, where he helps me into his truck. As we're pulling out of the huge cavern, he receives a phone call, so I let my thoughts on this afternoon wander.

My Carlos looked so happy and content. It warms my heart to see him in such a state. He's always been my quiet, reserved child….so much like his father. I'd almost given up hope that my son would ever find someone to share his life with.

I always suffer tremendously when I see any of my children hurting, but today, as I looked into the battered face of my son, I was startled to find an expression of contentment on his face, instead of his usual blank demeanor. It became very obvious to me that he was happy, despite his debilitating injuries and enforced confinement. My Carlos has never been very good at keeping still for any length of time. He's always had to be doing something, _anything, _rather than sitting idly.

We've had our problems with him in his younger years, but seeing the man he's become today, he makes me so proud. He's accomplished much with his life, and done some extraordinary things. Some of these things have put his life in danger, which has caused me considerable worry throughout the years, but it's who he is, and I wouldn't change him for anything.

Stephanie's the biggest surprise. She's so different from the woman I've pictured in my mind for Carlos. She's absolutely perfect for him, though. She's going to keep him off balance and fill his life with laughter and love. I've already witnessed that this afternoon as they interacted with each other. I know he'll never be bored!

I've known even before Carlos told us about Stephanie that he'd found his partner. It was in his eyes when he spoke of her for the first time after a family dinner a couple of years ago. I don't know all the particulars of what's happened between the two of them over the years, but I'm glad they've worked through them and have each other now.

I'd known that Stephanie was 'with' a police officer at the hospital after Carlos was shot by that Scrog fellow, but I was intrigued when I saw how genuinely upset and worried she'd been about my son as we'd sat in that small OR waiting room. She'd been visibly relieved when we were told he was going to be alright; it seemed to me she cared a lot more than she wanted anyone to realize. All I know is that she put her own life in danger to save my granddaughter, and for that she'll have my eternal gratitude.

Now that I've seen how well she treats my Carlos, I find I already love her like a daughter. I pray they both realize the true blessing that they have in each other.

**SPOV**

Once Carlos is all settled in bed, he looks up at me, holding my hand and saying tiredly "Thanks, Babe. I know Mama was very happy that she was able to join us for lunch."

"It's no problem. She's really a joy to be around, and so different from my own Mom." I can't help but try to hide the sadness from my voice. Maria simply loves Carlos unconditionally, and accepting the choices he's made in his life without criticizing his lifestyle. She doesn't lecture him about doing something different or changing him into someone he's not meant to be… My thoughts are interrupted as Carlos gently touches my arm.

.

"Babe, can I hold you for a while?" I smile, feeling suddenly lighter, happier.

"Sure, Batman." No way will I pass up a chance to be held in his arms!

TBC

_Ranger's recovered in the next chapter and the romance begins! We're getting closer to Steph's birthday! Please share any thoughts or ideas you may have for this story. They'll be carefully considered! _Thanks for your reviews, they're like chocolate bon bons to me! I LOVE chocolate.


	12. Chapter 12 Marking Time

**Birthday Wishes**

**By: amkp**

**Chapter 12-Marking Time**

**Disclaimer: Not mine…just playing…mainly with Ranger!**

**My grateful thanks, to my Beta, Sharon.**

"_Babe, can I hold you for a while?" I smile, feeling suddenly lighter, happier._

"_Sure, Batman." No way will I pass up a chance to be held in his arms!_

_Life is good,_ I say to myself as I flip to my back and assume my thinking position, looking up at the early morning light just peeking through my bedroom windows. The last three weeks have been the calmest, most sane time of my life. The main reason for this ...Carlos, long sigh. Our relationship has grown into something very special and meaningful. Carlos has always had a calming effect on me, but now that I see him everyday, that feeling just follows me around all the time.

Over these past weeks, I've gotten a closer, deeper look into Ricardo Carlos Manoso. He's a complex man that I'll probably never understand completely. Carlos and I are different in so many ways, yet we seem to find this balance together. He's also different from the men of my past. One of the main differences is that he looks carefully at a situation before he speaks or acts, then tries to find a solution that we can live with.

For example, a week after we returned from the hospital, Carlos was able to get up and move around without any assistance, so I decided to move back to my apartment.

I've always felt welcome in Carlos' apartment, but still feel like I need to maintain my own space. Our relationship is still developing and I don't want to rush into moving in with him. Don't get me wrong, I miss waking up next to Carlos every morning. I can't seem to let go of the urge to protect my heart, holding myself back a bit in case we don't work out. _Let's face it, I don't have the best track record with relationships. _

I know Carlos was disappointed when I said I was going to return here, but instead of getting mad, he came up with a compromise. He didn't begrudge me keeping my apartment; he was mainly concerned for my safety, so our compromise was a state of the art security system installed by Hector. I did feel safer in my apartment with the system, and Carlos rested easier knowing I was protected. Of course, he had a remote to bypass the system so it didn't keep him out. Not that I wanted that anyway.

We hadn't picked up where we had left off on the night of his birthday, and that puzzled me. I mean Carlos is a very passionate man, but he seems to be holding himself in check for some reason, and the celibacy is driving me crazy! I've had to increase my sugar intake and my shower massager has been putting in overtime. If this keeps up much longer I'm going to go broke from the water bills!

I had started my required Rangeman physical training during Carlos' therapy sessions. Hey, if you hate exercise as much as I do you need all the encouragement you can get, and working out with Carlos right beside me is no hardship.

The Merry Men each take turns with what they call 'Playtime with Bombshell' to teach me various skills such as hand to hand combat, gun range time, computer hacking and a bit of B&E skills. With these additional skills the last few FTAs I'd agreed to take in for Vinnie went with relative ease. Amazing what some training will do.

We've been on countless dates over the last few weeks. Ranger is the bad ass tough guy; Carlos is a hopeless romantic. I've never been with a romantic type of man before and surprisingly I like it a lot. He's arrived at my door with flowers and even chocolates once. They were Godiva chocolate, and so delicious that I even got him to share one with me.

There's been dinner dates, a trip to the movie theatre with Tank & Lula, and even a picnic on a Sunday afternoon. During all these times, Carlos was very affectionate and dare I say talkative. It's been a side of him I'd never thought existed. I feel cherished, loved and special when I'm with him.

We've even attended two of my family's dinners. They were uncomfortable affairs, but to be honest, they weren't as bad as I would've expected. My Mom's making an effort to get to know Carlos better, but it's still a little tense.

Carlos and my Dad are the big surprise, though. They've found they have a lot in common. It seems they were stationed at several of the same bases during their respective tours of service in the military. They spend most of the meal in quiet conversation together. It's the most talking my Dad has ever done at the table. I was amazed that Carlos had made such an impression with Dad.

Grandma and Carlos have continued their game of grabbing and evading. I have fun watching the two of them engage in their private war, only stepping in when Carlos slides me the 'Babe, some help here' look.

We plan to have dinner at his parents next weekend for the first time. I'm really nervous about it, because he says it will be a huge affair since this is the first time that he's brought someone home to dinner since Rachel, and according to the him and the guys, the entire family is very curious about me, especially his Grandma Rosa. Carlos seems to think it's going to be fitting payback, since he knows his Grandma is going to grill me as relentlessly as mine has tried to 'cop a feel' with him. He says he just plans on sitting back and enjoying the show. I just hope I don't embarrass myself too bad with his family. It's a small comfort to know his Mom and Ella will be there, so everyone won't be a complete stranger.

Carlos has been in Boston for the last two days. He'd asked me to go with him, but admitted he'd be working long hours and wouldn't have much free time. He'd put off a trip to that office for a while and the work had stacked up.

Plus, since I'd started at Rangeman full-time, my responsibilities have increased. I'm doing most of Carlos' and Tank's paperwork plus the searches, so my days are pretty full. I sometimes miss running around without firm hours to keep, but I know that the guys really appreciate the help with the office work. Surprisingly, I'm pretty good at it and the steady paycheck hasn't hurt either. Lula, Mary Lou and I have done some major shopping at the mall!

I finish my musing after I glance at the clock and realize that Carlos is due in about 15 minutes for our morning run. I jump off the bed, grab my running shorts and throw a tank top over my sports bra before jamming my feet into my into my shoes. I make a quick pass through the bathroom, throwing my hair into a ponytail, then stuffing the Navy Seal hat on my head. When I walk into the living room, Carlos is just entering my apartment. I run at him, launching myself into his arms and settling my legs around his waist, arms around his neck; he wraps his arms around me taking a step back to keep us from falling to the floor.

"Whoa, Babe. Are you happy to see me?"

"Yes!" I say as I rain kisses over his face. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too. Next time come with me?"

"I'd like that; I've never been to Boston."

Ranger turns with me still wrapped around him and pins me up against the wall, using his body to hold me in place. He starts delivering kisses to my mouth and then down my neck. I can feel his hardness pressing against my center. _Finally! My body screams! Thank you, God!_ As I start to pull my arms tighter around his neck to keep him as close as possible, I feel him step back slightly, holding me until my feet slowly slide to the floor.

"Ready to run?" He says in a slightly breathless voice.

It takes me a minute to catch up to a normal conversation.

"I guess…" My voice very obviously reflected my confusion. _What just happened?_

He locks up the apartment, setting the alarm before ushering me to the stairs then out the door to start off at a jog. By the time we return from the three mile run, I'm drenched with sweat. He only has a bit of moisture showing at the collar of his shirt.

"YUCK! I need a shower bad!" I say as we head up to my apartment again using the stairs. Carlos unlocks the door and pushes it open for me, grabbing me in a hug just inside the foyer and before saying.

"How about we have dinner at Rossini's tonight?"

"Sounds yummy!"

"I'll pick you up around 7pm. I won't be around Rangeman during lunch…meeting with a client. So I'll just see you tonight, ok?" I agree and he drops a quick kiss to my lips before leaving the apartment.

After my shift at Rangeman, I return to my apartment around 6pm and start shaving, showering, and exfoliating quickly so that I'll be ready for my date with Carlos on time. I'm thinking tonight is going to be THE NIGHT. I dress in my black lace push-up bra, thong and garter belt before slipping on my sexiest little black dress, completing the outfit with 4" FMPs.

Carlos walks into my apartment at 7pm on the dot. He looks scrumptious in perfectly fit black pants and a soft summer weight light sweater, the shelves pushed up slightly on his forearms.

"Ready need to go, Babe? We have a 7:30 reservation."

He walks over to the couch and he picks up my wrap, gently laying it across my shoulders. He brings his hand up to my hair, sweeping it to the side to bare my neck and presses a sensuous kiss to the sensitive spot. I turn to face him, draping myself across his body as I offer my lips up to his mouth. At this point, I'm ready to completely forget dinner in favor of filling another hunger. Unfortunately, he's not having it, and instead he slides his hand down my arm before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.

When we arrive at the restaurant we are lead to a table at the back of the room where I find my family is waiting.

"Happy Birthday Eve, Babe." Carlos says as he pulls out my chair at the table.

"Wow, this is a surprise" I gasp, wondering briefly what other surprises he has in store.

"Isn't this a pip of a place?" Grandma asks excitedly from her seat, directing her question to no one in particular.

"Carlos invited us all to dinner tonight so that we could celebrate your birthday. Apparently he has plans of his own for you tomorrow." My Mom says with a small smile as she looks between the two of us.

I send Carlos a glance and murmur the question. "What are you up to Batman?"

"Patience, Babe" he whispers as he leans down to my ear, placing a warm kiss next to it before pulling away and taking his seat to my left.

Dinner is going surprising well and much more comfortable than the dinners at my parent's house. Of course, that might be due to the fact that my Mom doesn't have to 'sneak' her alcohol since Carlos ordered wine with dinner. The wait staff is just clearing our dessert plates; mine is completely empty, _thank you very much,_ when I feel a hand laid on my right shoulder and my Mom speaks up in greeting.

"Well hello, Joseph."

Carlos immediately rises from his chair, engaging Joe in a visual showdown before I rise from my seat to stand between the two Alpha males. Carlos reaches over and places a hand at my hip, gently pulling me to his side, clearly stating his possession.

"Hi, Joe" I say with a small smile. _Wow, this is uncomfortable._

"Hi, Cupcake, Manoso, Frank, Helen, Edna" greeting everyone with a small nod. "What's the occasion?"

Grandma decides to jump into the fray, evidently not noticing all the tension, or just choosing to ignore it. "Ranger invited us all here to celebrate Stephanie's birthday, but it's tomorrow, and well, he's got plans for her, then."

"I'll just bet he does." I hear Joe mutter under his breath.

"I was planning on stopping by tomorrow to wish you Happy Birthday, Cupcake."

"Well…um…I'm not really sure what my plans are." As I shoot a look to Carlos, who gives me an almost smile.

"She'll be busy ALL day." Carlos states firmly.

"Yeah, Joe. I guess I'm just going with the flow tomorrow, but thanks for remembering my birthday."

I feel Carlos' phone vibrate on his hip; he releases me as he reaches for it, taking a step or two away from the table to take the call in semi-privacy.

"Talk." I hear, before there's a short pause, and then "ok, 30 minutes."

Returning back to my side, he leans into me saying in a soft voice.

"Babe, I need to take you home and then go met Tank."

"I'll be happy to see her home." Joe volunteers.

"Not necessary. She came with me, she'll leave with me." Carlos delivers in a voice that brooks no argument.

Carlos leaves my side to go settle the dinner bill. He returns quickly, placing my wrap over my shoulders and then sliding his hand down to the small of my back before turning to the table to speak to my family.

"Thank you for joining us for dinner. We need to be leaving now; I've a business matter to attend to."

I give my family a little wave and tell them I'll see them soon as Carlos guides me towards the door, Joe following closely behind us. As soon as we arrive outside, Carlos steers me to the Turbo and helps me inside, then turns to face Joe.

I can't hear what he says to Joe through the closed car door but, it doesn't look friendly as I see both of them take a step into each other. Both of their bodies are tense and look ready to fight, and after a few seconds, I decide it's time to intervene. Just as I start to open the car door, Ranger steps back after saying something to Joe, and then walks around the back of the car, pulling the driver's door open and then sliding gracefully behind the wheel. He fires up the engine and roars out of the parking lot, settling into his silent 'driving zone' almost immediately.

_Oh, hell no! He's not going to sit there quietly and not tell me what's going on._

"What was that all about?" I ask, not even trying to hide the displeasure in my voice. His 'zone' is pissing me off right now.

"Nothing, drop it, Steph."

"No, I won't drop it, Carlos." I can feel myself fast approaching rhino mode.

Apparently, Carlos picks up that by the tone in my voice I'm about to go into 'the mode'. He starts speaking to me in a intensely quiet voice that would have most people running for cover.

"Morelli needs to understand his position in your life has changed, and that I don't share."

I instantly decide the best course of action is to find my own 'silent riding zone' since it's clear to me that Carlos is in no mood to discuss this situation, and me being me, I have no problem with putting it off.

**RPOV**

The anger I felt at Morelli laying his hand on Steph at the dinner table was so strong I could barely control it. I couldn't believe he had the balls to offer to take her home. _No way in hell!_ He surprised me the most though, when he followed us out to the parking lot.

But, I got the final surprise of the evening. The look on his face was almost worth putting up with his other shit. I informed him that I knew all about the little scene in Steph's parking lot and the bruises he had put on her arm. I promised him if he ever touched her again, I'd return the bruises a hundred fold.

Just to make sure we completely understood each other, I delivered my last little parting shot about Terry Gillman. I told him I have evidence in the safe at Rangeman that implicates Morelli in dealings with the Family. I also have in my possession pictures of Joe & Terry at various times over the last couple years, sharing secret rendezvous' at the roadside hotel.

Of course, I'll never share this with Steph. It serves no purpose but hurting her, and it wasn't my place to inform her of his infidelities while they were together. She'd almost figured it out once, but Morelli had explained it away. It was just a matter of time before she caught him again, and she wouldn't have been fooled a second time.

But that's over now, and it's my hope that I'll be the last man in my Babe's bed. I'll be nothing but faithful to her; in fact I haven't been with another woman since our one night together. I knew after that night that any other woman wasn't going to be enough, so I'd just taken care of my needs on my own.

**SPOV**

The rest of the ride back to my apartment is accomplished in silence, and when we get to my parking lot, Carlos reaches around into the small back seat of the Turbo and retrieves a black duffel bag. He quickly comes around the car and opens my door, giving me his hand as he helps me from the car. We continue up to the apartment, still locked in the tense silence we'd began in the car. After we enter my apartment I walk over to my refrigerator and grab a bottle of water, playing with the cap as I stall for time. Turning back to face Carlos as I feel him step up behind me. He quickly pulls me into a hug before settling his forehead against mine.

"Babe, I'm sorry. This isn't how I planned the evening to end."

"I know." I respond, looking up into his eyes that are showing an uncharacteristic remorse. I couldn't resist reaching up and running my hand down the side of his face, then settling it on his chest, giving a small sigh before continuing.

"We're going to have more run-ins with Joe, it's unavoidable. I'm sure it'll get easier for everyone after a while. This is just the first time and it's uncomfortable for us all. Let's just let it go for now. You need to get changed quickly or you'll be late meeting Tank."

Carlos presses a warm, loving kiss to my lips then turns towards the bedroom carrying his duffel bag. He returns in a couple of minutes all decked out in his black 'uniform', walking towards me as he's clipping his gun at the hip. I look up at him and give a small smile.

"You know, I had big plans for tonight. They involved you in fewer clothes." His eyes turn dark and his lips turn up just a bit at the corners.

"Patience, Babe"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you keep saying, but I'm sooo not good at patience!"

Carlos gives me the full on smile and leans into me, his heat warming my body as he brushes his lips to mine and traces a finger between by breasts.

"I promise you, it'll be worth the effort. I love you. I'll be seeing you real soon, get some sleep…you're going to need it." His voice is low, husky and full of desire, as I feel a warm rush between my legs at his implied suggestion.

_Oh, boy. No need for the shower massager tonight, mission already accomplished!_

He gives a bark of laughter, then notices the confusion on my face. "You said it out loud, Babe."

As he reaches the door, I call out to him.

"Try not to get shot; I love you, too!"

_Thanks for all your support with this story! Stephanie's birthday, next chapter. Let me know what sort of surprises you think Carlos has planned!_


	13. Chapter 13 Happy Birthday, Babe

**Birthday Wishes**

Chapter 13-Happy Birthday, Babe.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be…I'm going to go cry now.

Beta work handled by the very talented, Sharon, a.k.a. RangerBabeFan. Thanks, Babe.

**Author's note: Some people may think that Ranger's using too many words in the next two chapters, but I feel as he gets closer to Steph, he'd be a bit more talkative. Sorry, if you feel it's too far out of character for him.**

"_I promise you, it'll be worth the effort. I love you. I'll be seeing you real soon, get some sleep…you're going to need it." His voice is low, husky and full of desire, as I feel a warm rush between my legs at his implied suggestion. _

_Oh, boy. No need for the shower massager tonight, mission already accomplished!_

_He gives a bark of laughter, then notices the confusion on my face. "You said it out loud, Babe."_

**Stephanie's Birthday:**

**SPOV**

I feel something rubbing the side of my face…it's soft…it smells good… it feels like velvet…it's starting to tickle. I slowly open my eyes to find Carlos laying on his side next to me in bed. He's propped up on his elbow, looking down at me and running a red long stemmed rose down the side of my right cheek, then along the column of my neck.

"Happy Birthday, Stephanie" his voice is barely a whisper as he leans down and brushes several kisses at my jaw line.

"What time is it?" I reach out and grab his arm that's holding the rose, twisting his wrist so that I can see his watch.

"IT'S 6AM!! Don't I get to sleep in on my birthday?"

"I know it's early, Babe, but we have a big day ahead of us and need to get an early start. I bet I can make it up to you." He reaches behind my back and produces a small birthday cake with the candle already lit.

"Birthday cake for breakfast?! I love you!!"

"See, I knew that would make up for the early hour. Go ahead and make your wish, Babe."

I look deep into his warm dark chocolate eyes, thinking of my wish in detail! _Ok, Batman let's see if you receive this message._

He raises an eyebrow as his eyes darken to the color of midnight.

I blow my candle out and he hands me a fork.

"Pretty sure that wish is coming true today, Babe."

"I hope so; I've had about all I'm going to stand of this celibate life."

I moan as the cake slides into my mouth, then I hold a fork- full to Carlos with a smile. We finish the cake and Carlos takes the plate from me, sitting it on the bedside table. He pulls me into a deep passionate kiss, breaking it entirely too soon for my liking, then helps me rise from the bed.

"I've got clothes for you in the bathroom. As soon as you're ready, we'll leave."

I dash into the bathroom closing the door behind me. There's a halter styled blue sundress, with a flirty full skirt hanging on the back of the door. On the floor are 3" strappy sandals that compliment the dress perfectly. Turning to the vanity I find a pair of Brazilian cut bikini panties and a blue Tiffany's jewelry box, complete with a white bow. I gasp at the box. I reach for it, quickly snapping the lid open. Inside the box nestled on velvet, I find a lovely platinum and diamond necklace with a matching earring set. I'm completely surprised and deeply touched by the gift.

I jump into the shower, doing all the necessary prep work for what I hope will be the granting of my birthday wish. When I'm done with that I step from the shower and do the hair/make-up thing. I decided to put my hair up in a 'messy' little updo before donning all of my gifts. After a spritz of perfume, I leave the bathroom anxious, to start my day with Carlos.

He's sitting on the bed as I walk out of the bathroom, relaxing against the headboard waiting with his usual patience. He rises and walks towards me, his dark gaze holding mine hypnotically. I notice for the first time that he's wearing khaki colored slacks and a cream colored shirt with the shelves rolled up, the top two buttons undone, revealing a nice glimpse of his well toned mocha-colored chest.

"That dress is the perfect complement to your eyes." His voice is deep, reflecting his pleasure, just as his face is radiating desire.

"Thank you for everything. The jewelry is beautiful and entirely too much."

"Not as beautiful as you, Babe, and remember…no price. You look gorgeous."

He steps in close to me, his body not quite touching mine. Carlos reaches behind me and lets his hands run down my nearly bare back.

"Dios, I knew I'd like this dress."

Just his fingertips travel up my spine and then around to trace the front bodice of the dress as goose bumps pepper my arms at his light touch. He pulls me into an embrace, close enough to feel his hardness pressing against my stomach; the resulting moan I let out in reaction is long and loud.

"We need to leave right now, before I decide to grant your birthday wish right here on the floor." He grabs my hand and pulls me from the room.

In no time at all we're buckled in the Turbo, heading out of Trenton.

"Where are we going?" I ask excitedly; the suspense is killing me.

Carlos turns to me with a smile, giving his watch a quick glance.

"Right on time, I figured it would take less than 10 minutes before you asked that question. Unfortunately for you, I'm not sharing the plans for the day. So you'll just have to 'go with the flow' as you put it last night."

I shoot him a bit of a glare that I really don't mean and turn on the radio, trying to distract my curiosity regarding the day's events. This is 'playful Carlos', and I definitely find him attractive, but maybe just a little frustrating at this moment.

After 30 minutes we arrive at the airstrip in which I'd left and returned when Carlos was injured.

"Hey, I recognize this place." I exclaim as I turn to look at Carlos, wondering why he's brought us here.

Carlos gives a small nod and points a remote at the long door of the hanger in front of us. The door slides open and he drives inside, pulling to a stop just short of the back wall. He cuts the engine to the Turbo, exits the car then comes around to my side, offering his hand to me as I slowly rise from my seat. Stepping further into the hanger, I see there are four planes stored within the building's walls. The one we'd used traveling to and from Bethesda and three others that are all different styles.

"Pick one." Carlos says watching me closely as I take it all in.

"What? Pick one of what?" I turn to him in confusion.

"We're going to leave in one of these planes, you pick which one."

"Where's Jim? Is he our pilot today?"

"No, Babe. I'm flying us. I've been a pilot for over 10 years now."

"So, Batman really can fly, huh?"

Carlos gives me a full on smile and nods his head.

"Ok, well, I think I'll pick the black one."

"Somehow, I knew you'd pick that one. It's my favorite, too. Wait till you see the inside."

Carlos isn't even trying to hide the excitement in his voice. I just take a moment to stare at him, wondering how many other sides there are to this complicated man that I've yet to see.

We walk over to the plane and Carlos flips a button near the door that lowers the staircase. We ascend the stairs and step into the plane.

"Wow," I gasp, taking in the interior of the cabin. The plane is very plush and sleek; there's a black leather couch and several arm chairs with small polished silver tables sitting between the furniture. I can make out what appears to be a bedroom and bathroom towards the back of the cabin.

"You can look around while I do the pre-flight check."

He takes the stairs back outside. When he returns, he finds me in the bedroom. He leans against the door frame and looks at me with a slight curve to his lips.

"Ya know, I'm not a member of the mile high club." I say saucily, walking over to him and running my hands up his chest as one eyebrow shoots up.

"Well, since I'm piloting this flight, that status isn't going to change today….maybe we can work something out for the return flight. I'd hate to deny you membership."

We leave the bedroom, making our way to the cockpit where Carlos settles me into the co-pilot seat. As he takes the seat next to me, he runs down his checklist again before handing me a headset. He puts his headset on and starts the engines of the plane. He checks some gages, writes some numbers on the clipboard, then begins to move us slowly out of the hanger, hitting a button that closes the large door behind us as soon as we're clear. His voice is strong and clear as calls the tower for clearance, and within a few minutes we're rushing down the runway, then airborne.

It could be said that flying is not one of my favorite things. The only real flights I've ever been on have been to Vegas; those were accompanied by my good friend 'Jack Daniels.' And, of course, the flight to and from Bethesda, where I had too many things on my mind to get too caught up with the usual panic I get with flying. But, flying with Batman as the pilot causes me none of my usual anxiety.

"I smell something burning, Babe. Care to share your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking how I'm usually really nervous about flying, but not this time." He reaches over and takes my hand in his, giving me a small squeeze before releasing my hand and returning his to the controls.

"I've always loved to fly. Getting my pilot's license was a dream come true. I also enjoy skydiving, which was one of the best parts of my Ranger training."

Carlos pauses; he appears to be deciding how he wants to say what's on his mind.

"I know I haven't told you a lot about myself; it's not really been intentional, just a internal safety device I've used over the years to keep people at arm's length." I can tell he's having a hard time with this so I lean over to him and run my hand up his arm.

He grants me a small smile before he continues.

"So, as a birthday gift, I'm going to let you ask me anything you want to know. I'll answer as best I can, unless it's classified."

I sit there in shock; thoughts of all the times I've begged for an opportunity like this are rushing through my mind like a runaway freight train. But I can't even form one question, because I'm literally struck dumb. The expression of exasperated confusion must have crossed my face because I hear Carlos chuckle beside me.

"Not even one question? That's a surprise."

"Someday later, I'll look back on this opportunity and really regret that I didn't use it."

"How about I leave the time frame of this gift open-ended."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Babe. If you want to know something, ask. I won't evade your question."

"Ok…so what are we doing for the rest of my birthday and when does my birthday wish get granted?"

"Patience."

"Carlos, you're evading the questions!"

"No, your questions will be answered, just not right now."

I give him an exaggerated eye roll then turn to look out my window. We settle into a comfortable silence, each of us lost in our own thoughts. I lay my head against the headrest and stare out at the clear blue sky; it's so peaceful that I find myself drifting off to sleep.

When I awake, I'm dazed and not sure how much time has passed or what caused me to wake up. Then I feel Carlos rubbing my arm gently.

"Babe, we're about to land. I didn't want to startle you when we touch down."

In no time we are back on the ground after a gentle landing that was so soft I'd barely felt the wheels touch the runway, then we're taxiing towards the hanger. Carlos pulls in front of the large door, shuts the engines down and checks a list to make sure he's remembered all the post-flight details. After removing our headsets, we exit the cockpit.

Carlos flips a switch on the wall to lower the staircase. Placing a hand to the small of my back, he escorts me down the stairs. We're met with a warm, balmy day as a Black Rangeman SUV and a convertible slide to a stop in front of us. At the bottom of the stairs, I turn a questioning glance to the man at my side.

"We're in Miami, Babe" He takes my hand, leading me over to greet the two Rangeman employees as they exit their respective vehicles.

"It's good to see you, Carlos." The tallest man says reaching to embrace him in an affectionate hug. I wonder who this person is to be so familiar with the 'man of mystery.' I suddenly realize he bears a striking resemblance to Carlos.

"Babe, this is my brother, Raphael. Raphael, this is Stephanie Plum."

"Well, I finally get to meet the person who's captivated my brother. Mama has told me much about you. I understand from my brother here that it's your birthday. Happy Birthday to you, Stephanie."

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you. Carlos is full of surprises today. I had no idea we were coming to Miami when we left from Trenton, or that I'd be meeting more of his family."

Raphael gives a small smile, casting a glance between me and Carlos before handing him the keys to the convertible.

"Well, I guess we'd better get back to the office. Don't want the boss to think we're wasting company time." He grins as he looks back to Carlos, who just shakes his head.

"Stephanie, enjoy your stay here in Miami, be sure my brother shows you a good time. If he doesn't, you just give me a call at Rangeman and I'll see what I can do."

"Raphael!" Carlos warns. "Mine."

"Possessive, isn't he?" Raphael laughingly throws over his shoulder as he hurries to the SUV.

An airport employee comes over to us, and Carlos and he have a brief conversation regarding the arrangements for the plane today and for our return flight to Trenton on Sunday. _Alright! We're going to be in Miami for four days. I'm liking these surprises! _They wrap up their conversation and we cross to the convertible, where Carlos solicitously helps me into the passenger seat before taking his place behind the wheel. I sit back in my seat as Carlos pulls onto the highway, heading towards the beach with the wind blowing and the sun beating down on us. It was perfect, feeling the wind, the sunshine, the smell of the sea breeze and Carlos lightly holding my hand as he drove. I decide not to worry about anything, I'll just relax and enjoy this day…taking it as it comes.

After about 45 minutes we pull into a driveway stopping, in front of a black iron gate, Carlos leans over and enters a code into the security box, easing the car through the opening as the gates silently slides open.

My mouth falls open at the sight in front of me. The house is massive; glass and stucco, with beautifully colored landscaping and a large fountain in the center of the stone paved circle driveway. I look over to Carlos, who pulls the car to a stop at the front walk. He has a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Like what you see, Babe?"

"It's incredible. Whose is it?"

"Mine." He pauses and looks deep into my eyes. "In fact, this is probably your definition of the Batcave."

"The B..a..t..cave! You brought me to the Batcave?"

"Yeah, Steph. Look, I really just live in my Rangeman apartments while I'm working. I own several houses for various reasons in many locations, but this is the place I call home." He gently squeezes my hand before continuing.

"It was in my grand plan to headquarter Rangeman here in Miami. I grew up here with my Abuela so it seems more like home than Trenton or Newark. I also enjoy the warm weather and being near the ocean…it's peaceful, tranquil yet powerful."

"I feel the same way about the ocean. I never knew you enjoyed it too." I say, a little dumbstruck at all he's revealing to me. _Rangeman headquarters in Miami? Does he want to leave Trenton? What does that mean for 'us'?_

"Babe, I'll be wherever you are. Trenton is fine with me; I said it _was_ the grand plan to be in Miami, but that's before I met this girl from the 'Burg."

"How long have you owned this property?" I was curious…sue me!

"Five years. Other than family and a few of the guys from work, no one else has ever been here. It's private and personal to me. I felt it was time to bring you here. No pressure, Steph. I know I said the Batcave was forever and well…I just want that to be your choice when you're ready. No decisions now, ok? Let's just enjoy your birthday."

Too stunned to believe that I'm finally going to see where Carlos calls home I just nod my head in agreement. Carlos quickly comes around to my door and helps me from the car, his hand on my lower back guiding me up the walkway that leads up to the front door.

"So, my plan today is to just enjoy our time together. As soon as we get in the house, I'm turning off the phones, no pagers, and no interruptions. Just us, ok?"

"That sounds great," my voice is a bit breathless as I respond.

We arrive at the door, where Carlos unlocks it and shuts down the security system. He swings the door open into a massive two story foyer that opens into a great room where the whole back wall is glass, floor to ceiling. The room looks out onto the beach and an eternity swimming pool.

"Holy Moly!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, it's breathtaking." Carlos agrees. "So do you want the guided tour or do you want to explore on your own?"

"Hmm?"

"On your own, right? That's fine. I'll just take care of a few things while you look around. Have fun, make yourself at home." Carlos says as he leans into me, brushing a quick kiss to my curls and then turns to walk back to the front door. I reach out and grab his arm before he gets too far away, tugging him back to me.

"Not so quick, Batman." As I step up to his well toned chest, I wrap my arms around his waist and tip my head back to look into his molten eyes.

"Babe?"

"Thanks for everything, it's been the best birthday ever and it's just barely noon!"

"The day has just got started, and I've got a lot more planned in the next 12 hours. Now go explore." He presses a quick kiss to my lips and heads out the door.

I look around taking everything in; this isn't what I expected the Batcave to be, although I'm not really sure how it should be any different. This space definitely suits Carlos, since it's decorated in a similar style to the apartment on Haywood. The décor is very sleek, modern and masculine; I sense a theme here. The cars he drives reflect these same attributes.

The great room in front of me looks comfortable and inviting and I'm tempted to plop myself down onto the overstuffed sofa and relax. I don't, though, because there's just so much more to see here. And Carlos _did_ tell me to explore…

I notice the kitchen has all stainless appliances with black marble countertops. _My mom would kill for a kitchen like this! _It has French doors that open onto the pool deck, which I peek out of before resuming my tour. I turn to my left and find a nice size room that's obviously Carlos home office.

I walk into the office and take it all in. Ok, this is what I've been looking for; this office says 'home'. It's a place where he spends time when he's here. The office has all the things you would expect to see…large desk, state of the art computer, office equipment, leather couch and guest chairs.

But it has more than all that. It has the look, the feel, the _life_ of Ricardo Carlos Manoso. There are pictures of his family, Julie, the guys from Trenton, and a group of us from Vinnie's office. Pictures of various times in his life: him as a boy with his siblings, dressed in his fatigues and standing next to a very impressive plane.

The wall is a backdrop to several documents. A framed story about the founding of the Army Rangers, a shadow box that includes a folded flag and several metals. His pilot's license is also hanging on this wall. It's all tastefully done and not boastful, just a reflection of a man who's done extraordinary things in his life.

As I step around the desk, I see a picture of me in a silver frame, the word 'Babe' etched on the bottom. I'm wearing a big smile, hair blowing away from my face and my eyes are looking to the side, laced with amusement. It's a flattering picture of me; I'm not usually very photogenic. As I study it, I realize I have no idea when it was taken.

This room has revealed much, and I can hardly wait to see what the rest of the house has in store.

I leave the office, continuing down the hall, where I find a personal gym. The back wall of the gym has windows that look out onto the beach just like the great room.

The next room I find is decorated to suit a teenage girl. The room screams 'Julie' and instantly brings a smile to my face. I walk around the room, seeing little reminders of her everywhere. She obliviously spends time here with her Dad.

There are several other guest rooms down the hall which are all decorated to suit the house.

I make my way back to the great room turning to go up the stairs. I notice Carlos is putting a lunch together in the kitchen. He smiles when he sees me and calls over.

"Lunch in 15, Babe."

I nod my head in understanding and blow him a kiss. Then I ascend the stairs anxious to continue exploring as much as possible.

Arriving at the top of the stairs, I see the entire second floor makes up the master bedroom suite. Again the entire back wall is glass and there is a large balcony that stretches across most of the room on the outside. The balcony has several pieces of patio furniture and beautiful green plants sitting in various sized pots.

There's a large king size bed on a raised platform taking up center stage of the room. A small sitting area sits to the right of the bed, consisting of a loveseat, two chairs and a large plasma TV.

The colors of the room are the biggest surprise here. The room is decorated in a blend of light blues, cream and chocolate brown. It has a masculine feel but it's more suited to a 'couple'.

I notice a picture of me sitting on the nightstand on 'his' side of the massive bed. In the picture, I'm asleep in his bed at Rangeman. I'm startled by the picture, but even more so by the voice that speaks from behind me.

"I took that the first night I found you in my apartment with my camera phone. I didn't know why or what made you seek the safety of my apartment. But, seeing you there, in my bed, it stopped my heart. I'd told myself you'd be better off, safer, happier with me as your friend instead of your lover, but I couldn't help myself from wanting more. I dreamed of you in my bed countless nights."

The tears are burning at the corners of my eyes as he wraps his arms around me from behind. Since his birthday night, Carlos has opened himself up to me more. He shares his thoughts and feelings at odd little times. When it happens, it always stuns me for a moment. I'm so used to him blanking everything, everyone out; to see him raw and vulnerable is a powerful thing to witness. The love I feel for him swells more and more. He truly is the most incredible man I've ever known and the best part…he's all mine!

His lips brush my ear as he asks. "Have you been in the bathroom? I was sure I'd have heard if you had, so I came to find you."

My curiosity skyrockets as I turn out of his arms and head for the door to the bathroom. I'm sure my squeal could be heard for blocks.

"Oh, MY GOD, Carlos! It's wonderful!, It's beautiful! It's fabulous!"

"Tell me how you really feel, Babe."

I decide to ignore his comment and do a slow turning circle to take in the entire room. The bathroom sits on the corner of the house with windows on two sides. There is a large whirlpool tub sitting in the corner of the two windows, giving a clear view of the beach in both directions. The wall to the left of the tub contains a combination steam/shower room. A double basin sink takes up most of the back wall with a small contained room that houses the toilet. Next to the vanity is a walk-in closet that is bigger than my bedroom in Trenton. On the right of the closet, an assortment of clothes hang, quite obviously chosen for me. I turn back to Carlos with my mouth gaping open and eyes bugged out, taking in deep breaths as I try to form words that aren't coming out.

Carlos starts laughing softly. "This is the second time today I've seen you speechless. It has to be some kind of record."

"Smart ass," I mumble and deliver a soft hit to his shoulder.

He pulls me to his body and I rest my face against his chest listening to the strong beat of his heart.

"The whole house is pretty unbelievable. Thank you for allowing me to tour it by myself. If you'd have followed me, you would've witnessed me speechless a couple other times, too."

"Babe, I'm very happy to finally have you in my home. It feels right having you here. Now, how about we feed the beast?" Perfect timing, since my stomach chose that moment to let out an angry growl.

Carlos chuckles, then takes my hand as he leads me downstairs, using our clasped hands to pull me outside onto the pool deck. He has lunch waiting there on the table. We eat in relative silence, just enjoying the sounds of the ocean and each other's company. He rises from the table at the end of the meal, telling me he'd take care of the dishes while I go relax on one of the chaise loungers.

When Carlos returns, he walks over to where I'm reclining. He reaches down to my shoulders, easing me up slightly so that he can sit behind me. He settles me back against his body and wraps his strong arms around my waist. _This is heaven._ I give a long sigh and completely relax back into him, falling asleep in my next breath.

**RPOV**

As she falls asleep in my arms, I close my eyes, letting my other senses absorb this moment. It's the realization of every dream I've never let myself believe would come true. She's here. She's mine. Will she let me give her forever? It's the only thing that troubles my peace filled mind. I force the unpleasant, unwanted fear from my inner thoughts. I'll live with whatever she's willing to give. I know what I want, but it has to be, must be, her choice.

Letting my head fall forward to rest on top of her mass of curls, I allow myself to drift off into a light sleep.

_Ok, folks. It saddens me to say this, but there's only one more chapter to go in this story. The next chapter will be the conclusion of Stephanie's birthday. Please review!_

I


	14. Chapter 14 The Greatest Wish

**Chapter 14-The Greatest Wish**

**By: Amkp**

**Disclaimer: **One last time. Not mine, hers. Never will be, damn! Thank God, for Fan Fiction!!

Author's note: This is my first attempt at writing smut. Yes, I'm a smut virgin….please be gentle!

**RPOV**

As I come awake from my nap, I do a quick scan of my surroundings, born of habit, then look to the woman still asleep in my arms. After a quick glance at my watch, I realize I need to get a few things in order before she wakes. Shifting slightly so that I can support her body, I ease from behind her and stand next to the lounger. She sleeps on.

Going to my office I make two calls, one to check in with Tank and the other to confirm our dinner reservations. After that business is done, I go upstairs to shower and get ready for the rest of the evening.

**SPOV**

I feel a tingle go up my spine that always alerts me that Carlos is near. I open my eyes to see him standing above me, gazing out at the ocean, lost in thought. He's not yet aware that I've opened my eyes, so I take moment to study him. There's many emotions going across his face, the 'blank' expression is nowhere to be found today; I couldn't be happier that he uses it less and less in my presence.

"Hey Batman, you've changed." I give a small chuckle as he's obviously startled by my voice. _Score one for Steph, I've caught Mr. 'always be aware of your surroundings' completely unaware, if the little jump he gave is any indication_. I let my eyes continue to do a slow perusal down his body, taking in the perfectly fitted suit that shows off his board shoulders and trim waist. This man is smokin' hot!

"Babe, everything's ready for you upstairs. You have about an hour before we need to leave." He reaches his hand down to me, giving me a gentle tug that pulls me up tight against his body. I feel a rush of heat starting at my chest and traveling straight down to my toes. I flick my eyes up to his as I rub myself shamelessly against him. His eyes darken to rich, warm chocolate and his arms tighten around me like steel bands.

"Babe," he growls. "We don't have near enough time to finish what you're trying to start. In fact, I'll probably have to carry you from the house when we leave on Sunday, because walking is definitely going to be a problem for you. Now go, before I forget the rest of the plan."

"Maybe I'd rather have my birthday wish granted now." I purr as I run my hands inside his suit coat, applying a little pressure to this situation.

"Steph, you're killing me here. Please let me finish the rest of my plans, ok?" _Damn! The 'please' word, it gets me every time. That's what I get for applying pressure to the master of the game._

"Alright, you win. I'll go upstairs." He runs the back of his hand, feather soft, down the side of my face, then leans down to whisper just below my ear, "Thanks, Babe." The feel of his hot breath sends chills down my body. _Damn, this man is good. He can make me dissolved into a puddle in three seconds flat! _

But all joking aside, as I take myself upstairs I feel a tightness in my stomach. There's something I felt in Carlos' body language; something in his eyes, and his guard is obviously down. He almost seems nervous; I realize that I've never seen him in quite such a state. It was so slight, this 'thing' that was different, and not something a person who wasn't close to him would even notice. I just can't put my finger on what 'it' is.

As I step into the master bedroom, I find a beautiful gown with all the accessories lying on the bed. I pick up the dress to look at it more closely. Oh, my God! It's a Valentino!

I step to the mirror, holding the dress up against my body to study it. Several details about the dress are a given, considering Batman was buying. It's black, of course, and it has a plunging neck line, so no bra will be needed for this dress. I'm sure that was the whole idea when he picked it out. The back is practically non-existent. Thankfully, there's a piece of material that stretches across the top at the base of the neck that holds everything together, and will keep the dress from sliding down my shoulders.

The waist line will fit snugly; I'm hoping not too snugly, since we certainly don't want to see a roll of stomach fat. _I did have birthday cake for breakfast, yeesh!, I hope it doesn't show! _The length of the dress touches the floor, so adding the 4" FMPs that are at the foot of the bed will have the dress ending at my ankle.

There's a slit that travels from the hem of the dress nearly up to the Promise Land. _Yikes!_ All in all though the dress is fabulous, and yet another surprise in this wonderful day. I'm overwhelmed by Carlos; he's really pulled out all the stops to make my birthday special. I'm not sure why I'm surprised, he always thinks of everything. But seriously, who'd have thought such a romantic and attentive man lived under the quiet armor of Carlos Manoso. It blows me away!

Rushing into the bathroom, I take a quick shower, then start the process of wrangling my hair into a style befitting the elegance of the dress. I use a light hand in the application of my make-up, just a little eye shadow and mascara. I dab my lips with a tinted gloss. After I walk through a cloud of perfume, I go back to the bed to put on the gown. I slip on the lacy black thong first and then step into the dress. Sliding my feet into the shoes, I bend down to buckle the straps around my ankles.

I walk over to the dressing room to do one final inspection in the full length mirror before I go find Carlos. Ok the dress is a perfect fit, no belly fat showing, _thank God! _And if I'm very careful when I sit, then Carlos will be the only person to see the promise land tonight! _Ok, Stephanie, don't start thinking about that, there was only one set of panties lying out. We can't ruin this pair now! _I give a little gasp when I realize my allotted hour is nearly up. I quickly throw my few cosmetics into the matching handbag, grab my wrap and head downstairs.

I find Carlos sitting on the pool deck, jacket off, staring out at the ocean. He notices my approach and quickly rises to his feet.

"Stephanie, you're absolutely breathtaking."

"Thank you. Most of the credit goes to the dress. It's incredible and a Valentino for crying out loud!"

Carlos shakes his head at my description, then pulls me against him and tucks his face into my neck. His body seems tight with tension as I wrap my arms around his waist. I pull back so that I can look into his eyes; my curiosity is killing me on what's bothering Batman.

"Is everything, ok? You seem, I don't know, sort of tense."

He takes a deep breath, and the tension eases a bit before he gives me a small smile. "I'm fine, Babe. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure."

We exit through the kitchen into the garage. There is a black Lamborghini in the first space, and several other vehicles parked in the bays next to it. Carlos takes me around to the passenger side. He opens the suicide door, helps me into the seat then closes the door. As he slides into the driver's seat he presses a button on the visor to open the garage door then fires the car up. It roars to life, causing an instant reaction in my doodah. _Geez, these panties are doomed!_

"Holy Shit, Batman! This is a Lamborghini!"

"Babe, I know." He nearly chuckles, I've amused him with my screeched exclamation. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" _It's sexy as hell, add the man behind the wheel, and it makes for a deadly combination._ _Stand back female population, he's all mine!_

Carlos lets go of his suppressed chuckle, and I whip my head to the side to shoot him a look. He answers before I can ask. "Out loud, Babe." _Right, how embarrassing_, I ease back further into my seat and try to get a grip on my hormones before I respond back to him.

"Yeah, umm, anyway I think the Turbo just lost the top position on my list of your cars."

Within moments we're flying down the Oceanside highway heading south. After a short while, Carlos pulls up in front of a very posh looking restaurant named "Angelo's", where the valet is instantly opening my door. As Carlos walks around the back of the car, the valet greets him.

"Good Evening, Mr. Manoso."

"Michel, it's good to see you again."

"Angelo has your table ready. Please go right in, he's waiting for you at the desk. I'll just leave your car parked here in front." Michel says, all of this with a smile as he holds the door open for us.

As soon as we step into the foyer, a robust little man comes forward to greet us.

"Carlos, I was so happy to see you were joining us this evening. Who is this lovely lady?"

"Angelo, this is Stephanie Plum. Stephanie, this is Angelo. He's a long time friend, owner of this establishment and a client of Rangeman."

"Ms. Plum. It's my pleasure to finally meet you. Carlos has spoken of you often. It's so nice to put a face to the name; may I add you look amazing, a perfect complement to my friend here."

"Thank you, Angelo. Please call me Steph."

"Well, I hope you both came here hungry. The chef has prepared an excellent meal for you this evening. Let me take you to your table."

We're shown to an intimate table to the back of the room. The meal, wine and especially the dessert are so delicious that words simply fail to describe my enjoyment. Thank goodness that there isn't anyone sitting too close to us. My moans _may_ have been a bit loud at times. This caused some obvious discomfort to the man dining with me, which I might have enjoyed as much as the meal. It's good to know that I have a such an effect on him. The sexual tension between us is pliable, but then it has been for a while, _try like three years _and the last two months have been sheer torture! My birthday wish can't be granted soon enough.

As soon as the dishes are cleared away and the bill settled, Carlos rises and helps me from my chair.

"Care to dance, Babe?" I nod my head in agreement as I realize this is the first time I've had the opportunity to dance with Carlos.

He leads us back through the dining area then into a lounge that has music playing softly, and a small wooden dance floor the centerpiece of the room. Carlos pulls me into his arms before moving us in a gentle rhythm. Of course, he's as skilled at dancing as he is in every other aspect of his life. It's a heady feeling to be dancing with such a strong, powerful partner. He leads us around the dance floor with hardly any effort, like he's barely thinking about it. It says something to the depth of feeling I have for Carlos, that I follow him without hesitation, and not just on the dance floor, but in our day to day life as well. Oh sure, sometimes I might put up a fight or try to change his mind on certain subjects, like 'protection' in the form of a Merry Man when I'm not with him. But, I know he truly has my best interests at heart, that he'll protect me even with his own life, and most of all that he loves me unconditionally, as no man ever has before.

We continue to dance for several songs before Carlos asks me if I'm ready to go. It's getting close to 10pm and I know he'll grant my birthday wish before midnight, so I'm all for getting this show on the road!

We arrive at the house in no time at all. Once there Carlos guides us out onto the pool deck and helps me into a seat. He bends down to remove my shoes before removing his own. Carlos slips his jacket off and removes his tie, throwing them on the lounger nearby. He grabs a blanket from the cabinet then reaches for my hand as we head down to the ocean.

We walk hand in hand for a long time down the beach in relative silence, just enjoying the sounds of the ocean and the feel of the sand beneath our feet. We're almost back to the house when I feel the tension return to the man at my side. I stop and turn to face him.

"Carlos, what's the matter? You feel tense again."

"Babe, can we sit for a while?"

"Of course."

He spreads the blanket out on the sand. I step onto it and fold my legs under me. Carlos drops to his knees next to me. I grab both of his hands in mine, looking deep into his eyes.

"Tell me. Please." The concern in my voice is evident as my mind races over the possibilities of what could be wrong. _Oh, my God! He's leaving on another mission._ Suddenly I feel panic rising up in my body.

"Steph. No. I'm not leaving."

I let go of the breath I wasn't even aware I was holding, it escapes in a large whoosh.

"Do you remember the envelope Henderson handed me when we left Bethesda?"

I give a nod remembering how curious I was at the time about it.

"Babe, that was my termination contract with the Black Ops. There'll be no more 'in the wind.' The only time I'll have to leave is for Rangeman business or to come here to see Julie. You can always come with me on those trips."

"Carlos, I can't tell you how relieved I am to hear that. I don't know how I would've lived through another mission. Ok, if that's not the problem then what is? Don't tell me nothing, I know you too well."

"You do know me well, Babe, probably better than anyone ever has. These past two months with you…they've been the happiest of my life. I'm really sorry I pushed you back to Morelli after our first night; I've wasted so much of our time. I knew then that I wanted an opportunity to make a life with you, but well….I don't know, I usually don't allow myself to do stupid things like that." He pauses, obviously reflecting on that night. I momentarily feel some of the pain that came with his words the morning after that incredible night of passion. I felt hurt, betrayed and certainly confused by his actions.

He continues, his voice low and steady. "I guess my only defense was that I was scared of what I was feeling, that I didn't know how best to act on it. I watched you and Morelli go through the motions of your unhealthy relationship and it tore me apart bit by bit, because in a small way I knew I was responsible. You were never really going to be his, I know that now, you've always been meant for me."

I see Carlos reach into his pocket withdrawal a small wrapped jewelry box, which he hands to me.

"This is your last birthday gift."

With shaking hands I unwrap the gift, stealing a glance at his face before I pop the lid open to the box. At the sight, I burst into tears. It's a beautiful heart shaped diamond engagement ring in a platinum setting. Then I hear the words I never let myself dream I'd ever hear from this man.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Marry me and be mine forever."

Carlos looks at me; I'm trying to find my voice but I'm so overcome with emotion nothing is coming out. I can tell my silence is starting to bother him as he starts talking again. _Who knew he had so much to say?_

"Babe, I know this is a surprise and maybe a bit sudden by some standards. Since that day in the diner I knew you were going to be special to me, but now I want to pull you close to me as I fall asleep and wake with you in my arms everyday for the rest of my life." He squeezes our clasped hands tightly, emphasizing his feelings, giving power to his words.

"We don't have to rush into a wedding, hell we don't have to get married at all if you don't want to. Just live with me, share my life with me, and be mine. I don't care what label we put on it, just wear the ring. I'm yours from this day forward. If you want the formal words and the piece of paper, we can make that happen. I would love to call you my wife, but if you're not ready for that yet, I'll wait."

Finally, feeling of calm washes over me. I can't believe what I'm about to say with no fear or reservations. I know this is right; it's what I've been waiting for my whole life. I literally throw myself at this wonderful man, catching him completely off guard for the second time today. We crash back onto the sand, with him landing flat on his back and me sprawled on top of him.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes…." I continue to say the word as I place kisses all over his face. He reaches up with his hands placing them on either side of my head to stop me and hold me still so he can look at me.

"Steph, really? Dios, you've just made me so happy. I was starting to get a little worried, you're never that quiet."

"So we're really going to do this? I can't believe this is happening! I'm going to marry Batman! Wait, will there be Batbabies?"

"Babe."

"No, I'm serious Carlos. Do you want more children?"

"I'm not opposed to more children, Babe. Just not right away, ok? I'd love to have some time with you before we start a family, that is if you even want to be a mother, it's up to you."'

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I would like to be a mother…someday. I'm ok with waiting. I've been on birth control for so long that it'll take a while before we could even start to think about getting pregnant." I do an exaggerated eye roll. _Listen to me, I'm babbling on like an idiot! _"Geez," I say trying to cover up my embarrassment. "We haven't had sex in like two years and I'm already talking about babies."

"Don't worry, Babe, I plan on making up for lost time where the sex is involved. I wanted my ring on your finger before we went that far again. I didn't want any doubt in your mind regarding my commitment to you, that I won't be pushing you away again. This is forever."

Carlos reaches to take the box I still have clasped in my hand. He pulls the ring out, slides it onto my finger and places a kiss to the top of the ring before pulling back to look at me.

"I was drawn to this ring immediately when I entered the store, then the salesperson told me it was titled 'You're Mine' by the designer. I didn't look at anymore rings; I knew this was the one. Do you like it?"

"Carlos, it's perfect, I love it. I'd really like to 'show' you exactly how much….in that bed upstairs!"_ Ok, it's official, I've completely lost control of my hormones._

Apparently that's all it took for him too because Carlos quickly scoops me up in his arms, twirling us around in a circle as soon as he's fully standing. I laugh, I couldn't help it, it just bubbled out. Carlos began laughing too, the laughter rich and full, rumbling through his body and causing me to laugh harder. It felt good to be so happy!

He put me down lightly on my feet, grabbing my hand and the blanket, pulling me towards the house. When we reach the threshold Carlos sweeps me up into his arms bridal-style,

and I attempt to raise one eyebrow in question.

"Babe, I need to practice."

Carlos kicks the door closed with his foot and engages the security system before heading towards the stairs. I decide not to waste anymore time as I begin to unbutton his shirt slowly, tracing my finger along the exposed skin. Carlos sucks in a breath, nuzzles my neck and ascends the stairs.

When we reach the bedroom, he lays me onto the bed and settles down next to me, pulling me tight against his chest. He works his hands into my hair, slowly pulling the hairpins out and setting them on the bedside table. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of him freeing my hair from its restraint. When he completes that task, his hands travel down my back to drag down the zipper of the dress. He then slowly peels the dress away from my body, unwrapping me like a gift.

I finish unbuttoning his shirt, remove it from his chest and toss it to the floor. My hands travel slowly over his chest, learning, memorizing, exploring the feel of him. I tentatively lick at one of his nipples, and get a rush as it hardens instantly.

**RPOV**

Dios mio, the feel on her tongue on my chest nearly had me cumming in my pants. I have to take control of this or I'm never going to last. I flip Steph over to her back, pressing her into the bed with my body. Her breasts are beautiful as I lean down to suckle them, weighing them in my hands, pinching lightly on the nipples until they rise to attention. I continue to deliver kisses down her stomach, stopping briefly to tongue her bellybutton. Her breathing is becoming heavy and labored as I make my way down to top of her black panties. I want to taste her so bad, but I know that's going to have to wait until later; my self control _does_ have limits. So instead I run my finger along the edge of the panties teasingly, then continue kissing my way down her leg.

I stand at the foot of the bed and quickly shed my pants, my eyes never leaving hers as I finish disrobing. Steph rises up to her knees in front of me before I can climb back onto the bed, grinning mischievously. She reaches out and wraps her hand around my cock, leaning forward and just taking the tip of my erection into her mouth. My world tilts, and I can barely remain standing. Dios! The sight of her lips wrapped around me is almost too much…it's a snapshot out of one of my many fantasies involving her. But right now, my need for her is so great, there's no way I'm going to last if she fullfills that fantasy.

It's torture to pull her mouth away from my cock as I reach down and bury my fingers in her curls, tipping her face up to look at me. Her blue eyes are shimmering pools, reflecting a fathomless depth of love.

"Steph. Babe. Please."

"What, Carlos? Don't you like what I'm doing?" Mischief leaps into her eyes again; she's enjoying her effect on my self control way too much.

"Babe, I told you once before, I may have the muscle but you have all the power. If you keep going 'down on' your current path, round one will be much too quickly."

She continues to stroke me as I push myself against her hand while reaching to caress and tease her breasts. _Two can play this game._ I bend down, delivering a deep plunging kiss to her mouth, our tongues dueling, then I withdrawal my tongue to suck on her bottom lip. Applying pressure to her upper body with my own, I tumble us back flat onto the bed. Thankfully, she releases her hold on my cock to run her hands up my back as she nips at my neck, my ear, _oh Dios_, my nipple.

I lightly drag my hands down her body, stopping when I reach her panties. They're soaking wet, and suddenly a primal instinct takes over. With both hands, I savagely rip them off her, tossing them to the floor, then lay myself down on top of her, stilling her for a moment. The feel of our naked bodies pressed together is driving me insane, and I want, no _need _to touch her everywhere with my hands. I roll to her right side, running my right hand down her body until I reach her mound. I trace a fingertip between her folds, giving her clit a flick as I continue down to find her wet, throbbing center. As I circle the area teasingly, my Babe starts to squirm, making incoherent, almost animalistic noises in her throat.

I plunge my finger inside her and she arches up off the bed, moaning in pleasure. The sight excites me further, if that's even possible. My own breath is becoming labored, my cock twitching in anticipating being inside her. Curling my finger slightly and finding her 'g-spot', she moans and grabs at my forearms, twisting and squirming. I add another finger and begin to move in and out, watching her face as a myriad of emotions fly across. She starts moving to match the pace my fingers are setting, urging me on faster, harder. I know what she wants all too well but I'm trying to prolong this first time as long as possible, so as I feel her getting close to her orgasm I pull out and travel back to her clit. She cries out instantly at the loss of my fingers inside her, but resumes her noises as I begin my assault to her clit, bringing her close again, then slowing, and finally stopping.

I position myself between her legs, balancing most of my weight on my knees. Her thighs are draped across mine, lifting her slightly off the bed as I ready myself for the moment I've been waiting for, for nearly two long and agonizing years.

Steph has her hands clenched around the sheets in tight fists, attempting to anchor herself to the bed. I reach out to untangle her hands, weaving my fingers between hers then stretching our arms out to rest above her head.

I enter her in one long, slow stroke, stilling a moment to savor the feeling as her body stretches to accommodate me. She's so warm and tight, the velvety softness of her wrapping around me like an embrace. Our eyes lock on one another and hold, speaking words neither of us can voice. I lean forward to rest my forehead against hers and our eyes shutter closed, letting our other senses take in the feeling of being joined intimately together. We are one.

I haven't been inside a woman without a barrier since Julie was conceived. This feeling is a homecoming like no other; it's so powerful, so right. I was glad when Steph said she was on the pill, so that we can feel everything between us, with no restrictions. She's the woman that was created just for me. She's my purpose in life; to love, honor, protect and cherish her. She completes me.

"Carlos, you feel….oh, God…..perfect."

I brush my lips down across her face, kissing randomly, before settling in the hollow at the base of her neck. I suck and bite at the pulse point as she resumes her squirming, wrapping her legs around my waist, pressing me deeper into her. We both gasp at the sensation, breathing slowly and steadily in an effort to keep control of our bodies.

Setting a slow rhythm, I begin the lover's dance. My impatient fiancée is having none of this as she clamps her hands on my hips, urging me to move faster, deeper. I can feel that she's close again; I'm only a few strokes away myself. There'll be plenty of time for the slow ride I want to take in her body later and I quicken the pace as she begins her chant.

"Yes…oh, God….yes…Carlos, please!"

My name, spoken in passion, is all it takes, and my control snaps like a twig. I reach down, wrapping one arm around her waist, securing her to me, holding her still; with my other hand I move down to her clit, grasping the bundle of nerves with my fingers. I begin to pound into her, rubbing her clit frantically as she begins to climax. Her inner walls clench around me, tightening on my cock like a vise until she screams out, her body spasming as she falls over the edge. I give one more deep penetrating stroke and plunge over the edge to join her, growling out her name as I empty myself inside of her.

I collapse into a heap on top of Steph, careful to keep most of my weight on my forearms so as not to crush her. We're both covered in a fine sheen of sweat, sated and exhausted. As I raise myself up with my forearms to look into her eyes and kiss her, I see the telltale tracks of tears coursing down her face. Concern and fear grip my body, causing me to still in alarm. _Great Manoso, you hurt her!_ I reach up to brush at the tears with my thumbs as she speaks in a breathless voice.

"Happy tears, Carlos. Don't worry, you didn't hurt me."

"Babe, I lost control, and you're so small; it wouldn't take much for me to hurt you."

"Stop. It was wonderful, the greatest actually. I've never felt so loved."

She pulls me down tight against her body, locking her arms around my neck and kissing me slowly, deeply. I shift my weight and wrap my arms and legs around her to flip us, reversing our positions so that she's on top of me. My cock is still buried deep within her, hardening again, ready for round two. Steph's eyebrows shoot up and a smile lights up her face as she gazes down at me.

"Happy Birthday, Stephanie. I love you." I say as I weave my fingers into her hair, and pull her face to mine, kissing her with all the love and passion I feel in my heart.

She pulls back, starting so deeply into my eyes, I swear she's looking into my soul. It doesn't bother me in the least, because now there's no reason to hide anything from her. Everything I have, especially my heart, is hers.

"It really has been the greatest birthday ever. All my wishes have come true. I love you, Carlos Manoso."

_**The End**_

The engagement ring link is on my profile page if you'd like to take a look. It is entitled "You're Mine."

**Author's note:** I hope you've enjoyed Birthday Wishes, my first fan fiction story. I'm evaluating if I want to continue writing or if I should just stick to reading. This is not the end I originally planned for this story. A sequel is a possibility, if you, my readers, feel you'd like me to continue. Please review or send me a personal email with your thoughts, good or bad. I appreciate honesty.

Special thanks to my Beta, Sharon. Her support, guidance, and 'fleshing out' of the story have been terrific and much needed. She's an inspiration and the perfect teacher for a new writer. Also, to Cara, for everything…thanks, Babe!


End file.
